<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Persona: Wheel Of Fortune (Kaio) by binkus_and_dinkus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719585">Persona: Wheel Of Fortune (Kaio)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/binkus_and_dinkus/pseuds/binkus_and_dinkus'>binkus_and_dinkus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/binkus_and_dinkus/pseuds/binkus_and_dinkus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when people's lives are left to just a mere spin of a wheel. What will their outcome be? Will great fortune be brought upon a person, or perhaps great destruction and chaos. Is there somebody that can alter the fate of peoples lives when they are just left to chance?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Train To Kikai City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“His Success may be great, but be it ever so great the wheel of fortune may turn again and bring him down in to the dust.”</p>
<p>Gautama Buddha</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wake up Kaio, cmon, wake up already!”</p>
<p>A force nudges me over and over, pressing against my shoulder and shaking me relentlessly. My eyes slightly open, a slit of light showing the culprit. </p>
<p>It was Mitsue, my twin sister. I could recognize that bright blue hair and almost neon colored clothing anywhere. I wasn’t surprised she was bothering me again. She had been doing it most of the entire train ride. But did it have to be while I was sleeping?</p>
<p>“What is it now.” I sit myself up and take a look at my surroundings. I was still on the train we got on, me and my family had just recently moved. Taking the train to our new place of living.</p>
<p>“Its barely been an hour and you’re already passing out on me. Who else is gonna entertain me!” Mitsue shouted</p>
<p>I look around, and she was right. Mom or dad weren’t around. So I guess I would have to be the one to entertain her.</p>
<p>“Where did Mom and Dad go?” I quietly ask Mitsue, trying to clear up the still groggy feeling of waking up.</p>
<p>“Mom got really mad at one of the conductors, something about being off schedule or something...She dragged dad along with him of course. I think they’re off in the other car. Do you want to go see what's going on?” Mitsue tells me</p>
<p>“Sure I guess, beats sitting here and looking out a window.” I hop on my legs, they feel like jelly due to sitting for about an hour, but I manage to get them back awake and walk to the other car with Mitsue.</p>
<p>There she was, almost as bright as day as Mitsue. But for other reasons, mom stood there yelling at one of the train assistants. My mom is an american businesswoman, usually always wearing a pantsuit, and her blonde hair gave her away too. Her loud voice was clearly disturbing most of the car she was in, but she honestly could care less. My mom was the kick ass and take names type of parent. She’d throw down with any teacher who gave me bad grades, or be the type to have a whole lecture with a poor worker who forgot an item in my order. But that’s why I loved her so much.</p>
<p>Next to my dad she was towering. He was almost comically short compared to her, mostly due to the fact that she was his wife, and it was obvious she wore the pants in the relationship. My dad had black hair and was usually dressed in light clothing, not trying to look the part like my mom. But my dad was a very kind man who didn’t care about how he appeared. He was very what you expect. He tries his hardest to connect with me and Mitsue, even if some social awkwardness forms a barrier around that. He’s a japanese woodworker who makes little souvenirs and birdhouses for those interested in buying, he isn’t as invested in his job as my Mother, but he obviously loves what he does and how he does it.</p>
<p>“Mrs.Kuwabara, I guarantee you that you will get to Kikai city by the end of the day.” The train assistant said with a heavy stutter, clearly afraid of my mother.</p>
<p>“Why cant you just tell me what's wrong with the train, I deserve to know. Or maybe you’re afraid I’ll get you fired, is that it?” My mother got closer to the poor worker, clearly frightening him. If he didn’t have any dignity he was trying to keep, he probably would have pissed himself.</p>
<p>“Oh Leanne, leave the poor boy alone. He’s clearly trying his hardest.” My dad said with a smile, grabbing my mother's hand.<br/>
“H-Hiro...Fine.” My mother said and ceased her yelling, my dad usually was one of the few people who could calm her down. Must be his soft voice, or maybe they’re just that much in love.</p>
<p>“Mom!” Mitsue shouted, running and jumping onto my mom, wrapping her skinny arms around her.</p>
<p>Although Mitsue and my Mom were complete opposites, they had a bond together that I’ve never seen the likes of before in a family. She took most of her looks from my mom. Although its hard to tell due to her dyed hair and odd sense of fashion. I was never quite sure where her undying optimism and energy came from though, I guess she just developed that on her own.</p>
<p>I was more like my father, me and him shared messy long black hair and slender builds. I didn’t know all that much about my father, at least not as much as I knew about my Mom. But there wasn’t much to know to begin with. He led a simple life, he just made birdhouses. But I always felt like there was more to him.</p>
<p>“There are my loving kids.” My mom grabbed Mitsue’s arms and shook her around, laughing as she walked around with my sister gripping onto her.</p>
<p>My dad lightly laughed at the sight and turned to me.</p>
<p>“You’re finally up huh, the move has been exhausting I know. But it's only for a couple months hopefully.”</p>
<p>My family was taking a move to Kikai city due to some stuff that had come up with an old business partner of my father. Not much was explained to me or Mitsue. But he was right, the move had been rough. Saying goodbye to all my old surroundings and friends.</p>
<p>“It hasn’t been that tough, I was more worried for Mitsue. But she seems a lot more optimistic about all of this than I thought she would be. What about you, how are you holding up?” I turn to my dad and ask</p>
<p>“Ah, you better not worry about me. Sure it's a big shift from what we used to do, but change can be good sometimes. I’m not worried at all about you or Mitsue. You both have hearts of gold. But your mom and I are gonna be a lot more busy than usual. So I’m trusting you to look after your sister.” My dad said to me, a serious look in his eyes.</p>
<p>This took me by surprise, but I give dad a little nod, accepting the responsibility given to me. I take a small look over to Mitsue and mom, smiling.</p>
<p>Suddenly the train com comes on with a light cheery tone. </p>
<p>“Now arriving at Kikai Station, Now arriving at Kikai Station”</p>
<p>“See honey, that didn’t take very long, we’re only about a half hour off schedule.” My dad gave my mom a cheery smile, but Mom just rolled her eyes, still obviously aggravated by the slow train schedule.</p>
<p>Mom, Dad and Mitsue all got off the train. I hopped off with them. All of our stuff was already set up at where we would be staying for the next while. So we just had to walk there. We lived pretty close to the station, which would be nice if we ever wanted to go anywhere. Although if possible, I would like to avoid another mom train fiasco.</p>
<p>“Wow, it's so cool here! What's that thing!” Mitsue pointed to various things, Me and Mitsue had learned lots of things from our dad about Japan, but this was our first time ever seeing it in 16 Years. </p>
<p>“This isn’t even the most of it, we’re still not even outside!” My dad played along with her excitement, running around with her and explaining what everything was.<br/>
I take a step forward to follow my family, but I’m stopped by a boy on roller skates zooming by. The boy waves his arms frantically and yelps, crashing into a bench and flipping over it.</p>
<p>“Dammit…” The boy grumbles on the floor.</p>
<p>“Hey are you-” Im soon cut off by my family at the exit </p>
<p>“You coming Kaio?” My dad says.</p>
<p>I give one last look to the boy basically now entwined with the bench. </p>
<p>“Uh yeah, coming.” I say, my words trailing off.</p>
<p>Me and my family went outside, the city was very populated. And it was apparent immediately that this was a very nightlife heavy town. There was lots of neon signs that were currently off due to the sun being out. Most were odd shops full of odds and ends. But what stood out the most was a giant casino in the center of the main street.</p>
<p>“Hey dad, what's with the giant casino?” I turn to dad and ask</p>
<p>“Oh...I don’t remember that being there. Then again I haven’t visited in quite a while. That used to be a movie theatre, but I guess they went out of business?” He looks the casino up and down.</p>
<p>“It's ginormous!” Mitsue jumps up and down, her eyes practically lighting up.</p>
<p>“It’s a shame we couldn’t have come here at night. I'm sure Mitsue would have loved to see the pretty lights.” Mom smiled, adding onto Mitsue’s excitement. </p>
<p>“Well, let's get to the now Kuwabara residence.” Dad put on a smile, and we all walked to where most of the people lived.</p>
<p>Once in The Kazoku district, where we would be staying. Mom and dad gave us a tour of our home. It was the one with the large moving trucks outside of it. It was a very traditional two bedroom home, the kitchen and living room were connected on the ground floor, and there were lots of closets around. It was very well lit and homey. But it seems me and Mitsue would be sharing a room. How that will turn out, we’ll see I guess. </p>
<p>Me and Mitsue helped Mom and dad move in all of the stuff from the truck. Before I knew it, most of our day was spent up. The sun had gone down, and we were all exhausted, but we were finally done. </p>
<p>I slid open the door and walked in, sitting down at the table where the rest of my family was, with a slight pant in my breathing.</p>
<p>“I never realized how much stuff we had.” I say, relieving a large sigh at the end of my sentence.</p>
<p>“Well at least it's basically over, just some stuff to unpack in your room, and some decorations to put up. Give yourself some praise, you did good work.” Mom said and smiled, setting down a plate of food for me.</p>
<p>I smile at my mom's optimism, I eat my food and get prepared for bed as my parents asked after me and Mitsue finished eating.</p>
<p>I was upstairs sitting on my bed, Mitsue looking at me from the opposite side of the room.</p>
<p>“This is gonna be fun, I get to see what your morning routine is!” Mitsue smiled, her hands on her knees.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m not sure how exciting that’s gonna be for you. It’s probably not as weird as you’re imagining. Wouldn’t you much rather have your own room?” I say</p>
<p>“Nope, I get to spend time with my brother! Maybe I’ll pull pranks on you while you sleep, put your hand in some warm water.” Mitsue smiles</p>
<p>“Please don’t do that, at least give it a week first.” I chuckle, smiling at Mitsue.</p>
<p>“Well, goodnight Kaio. You and me deserve some sleep after all that stuff we moved.” Mitsue flicked off the light, turning over and falling asleep.</p>
<p>Soon after I laid down, processing everything that had happened today. A heavy weight on my mind made it hard to fall asleep. But soon a heavy wave of sleep hit me, and I fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First day at Kikai High</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I feel so restless...I can't sleep, my back feels stiff and my mind is racing. My eyes twitch and I try to resist the urge to pry them open. I feel some dust falling onto my face, which causes me to twitch and decide that going back to sleep would be more of a chore than a want at this point.</p><p>Opening my eyes, I see a large hole in a roof, the walls of the building covered in a dark coat of velvet blue. Hard concrete jabbing into my back. Getting up and to my senses, I was still in my pajamas. But now covered from the waist down in dust from the pile of rubble I got up from.</p><p>“What the hell?” I brush my pants off, the dust just rubbing into my clothes more. </p><p>As I take a look around. Widely visible holes are in the blue walls, the ceiling is almost collapsed. And most of the furniture is smashed. It’s hard to tell what this place even is, the only thing I could make out was some broken neon signs, and a large roulette table smashed in half. </p><p>After examination, I see a young girl with a dustpan and hand broom over a pile of rubble.</p><p>“This...has to be a dream.” I mumble to myself, taking control of my dream state and making my way over.</p><p>“Hello?” I lightly tap the shoulder of the girl.</p><p>Once turned around, the girl is seen to be wearing an all blue dress, and has long white hair that is put into a bun at the top. She appears very young, maybe about seven or eight years old. </p><p>“AGH! O-Oh, it's you...you scared me. So...you’re finally up?” The girl speaks with a slight stutter in her voice.</p><p>“Finally up…?” I say to her</p><p>“Ah Yes, you’ve been here for quite some time...maybe about an hour or so… I’ve been waiting patiently for you to wake up. You’re quite the heavy sleeper.” The girl says with a smile.</p><p>“Where...exactly, are we?” I question.</p><p>“Oh, m-my apologies. Um.” The girl pulls out some cards and shuffles through them.</p><p>The girl’s knees tremble, obviously nervous about reading this.</p><p>“W-Welcome, to the Velvet room. It seems you are t-the one, and you have finally come. W-With you here now, we can finally begin our journey! Did that sound ok?” The girl takes a deep breath after reading off the cards, shutting her eyes.</p><p>“Velvet room, Journey…? What are you talking about?” I question the girl.</p><p>The girl flips through her cards more, dropping a few, but eventually getting to the correct one.</p><p>“I am, Lumine. Your velvet room a-assistant. I will be your guiding light through times of d-despair, and bring you to a-awakening your true power.” She nods</p><p>“This...is quite an odd dream, I usually just dream about being able to fly...and stuff like that.” I mumble</p><p>“I assure you, this is no dream…” Lumine says with a sad tone of voice.</p><p>“As you can see...The velvet room we are in, or...what used to be the velvet room. Has been destroyed, and I was all that was left with it. Day and day I prayed for a bringer of peace to fix my home, and return those who I used to work beside. And that day has finally come K-Kaio.” Lumine gives a soft smile.</p><p>“I...just want to go back to reality now.” I grumble, although Lumine’s words begin to pull in my curiosity.</p><p>“I promise I will let you go to the other side you call reality Kaio...But.” The girl's lip trembles slightly.</p><p>“Please promise me you’ll try…” She grabs my hand and says, about to tear up.</p><p>“Try...bringing them back?” I look down at her.</p><p>“Yes...once we are all back together, everything will be fixed. But, Kaio. You’re the only one who can help us...so please, promise me you’ll change fate.” She says</p><p>Even though I’ve never met Lumine in my life, and I'm aware this is just a dream. It all felt so surreal, the sincerity in her voice and life of her character. It’s not something I could make up. </p><p>“Alright, Lumine.” I say softly, not trying to get her hopes up too high.</p><p>Her eyes widen and she bounces up and down, almost crying.</p><p>“I-I’ll get to see them again!” </p><p>“C-Calm down...If you’re my so-called beacon, you need to tell me how.” I grab her shoulder to stop her from jumping</p><p>“Kaio...I cannot tell you how to save us...but I know in my heart that when the time comes, you’ll know how to begin. I promise you that you’ll do us justice, and I’ll help you the best I can.” She says, turning her head</p><p>I stay silent, her trust in me is worrying to say the least, and the vague answers don't help me in the slightest.</p><p>“It’s time for you to return Kaio...do what you believe is right, and you’ll find the end. Now make sure to get lots of rest for whatever is to come...ok?” Lumine says, waving goodbye.</p><p>“Wait, there's still more I have to ask.”</p><p>With a bright flash, I am evicted from the velvet room, and woken up in my bed in a hot flash.</p><p>The television in our room is on, a light tone emerges through the TV</p><p>“Good morning Kikai, today is May 5th 20xx. It’s a lovely 78 degrees out and we’re excited to see what this day has in store, now moving onto sports.”</p><p>“What..an odd dream.” I brush my hand against my forehead, feeling for a fever or any indication of why that happened.</p><p>Mitsue was already downstairs, and I was...Holy crap, I was way behind! School was gonna start in about twenty minutes!</p><p>“Crap!” I get myself ready in a rush, having a speed shower and sloppily getting my hair ready. Afterwards I put on my undershirt and pants, putting my glasses on and running downstairs.</p><p>I rush downstairs to my family, already eating breakfast. </p><p>“Well there’s my Kaio. What’s wrong with your hair?” Mom asks</p><p>“I...woke up late, did none of you bother to check up on me?” I grumble.</p><p>“Me and your mom just assumed you were taking a long time cause you were worried about your first day.” Dad smiled, scrolling on his phone with one hand, shoveling eggs into his mouth with the other.</p><p>“You look like a train wreck.” Mitsue snorts and eats some of her food.</p><p>“Well we best be off by now.” Mom smiled, grabbing her keys.</p><p>“Wait, have you guys seen my uniform?” I look around in a rush.</p><p>“Must have misplaced it during the move.” Mitsue said, putting her plate down.</p><p>“Can we try and find it before we go?” I start sifting through a box near me.</p><p>“We kind of have to go now, unless you want to walk and be late on your first day.” Dad says to me, throwing his jacket over his shoulder and walking out the door.</p><p>“M-Mom, Mitsue?!”<br/>
“Sorry.” Both of them say in sync, walking out after my dad.</p><p>“You...You gotta be kidding me…!” I Run out after them, no choice but to hop into the car with them and endure my shame throughout the day.</p><p>The car ride was just about as gruesome as the fact that I would be parading around all day without a uniform. Mitsue wouldn’t stop asking questions, and mom was humming the same tune the entire ride. After some time, we were dropped off in front of the school, me and Mitsue got out, and headed straight to our homerooms after saying goodbye to our parents and giving them quick hugs.</p><p>Me and Mitsue shared the same homeroom, we had gotten to know a bit about who our teacher would be a while before the move. Her name was Mrs.Sakisho, she was a tall brunette with a beauty mark on her cheek. She wore crimson lipstick and high heels, she honestly looked more like a principle than a teacher. I didn’t know much about her character, but the entire class seemed to listen when she spoke.</p><p>“Alllriiight students! It’s time for your favorite time of the day, we have some new students to introduce to the class.” Mrs.Sakisho held her hand out to us, as if showcasing us like we were items on a shopping channel.</p><p>“Please introduce yourselves, keep it brief though. We need to learn SOME things today!” Sakisho said</p><p>As I was about to speak, Mitsue barged in front of me, introducing herself first. </p><p>“Hi Hi, Im Mitsue Kuwabara, I’ll be joining you guys for a while. Um...I like candy, and bright colors, and cute animals!”</p><p>The class eyed her oddly, which isn’t much of a surprise. It was that way at our last school too.</p><p>“Very good Mitsue, you may have the seat over there.” Sakisho directed Mitsue to a corner seat by a window, which I highly bet she will be staring out the rest of class.</p><p>Mitsue rushed over and plopped herself down into the seat, wiggling her feet back and forth.</p><p>“Alright, and next up we have.” Sakisho looked at me, eagerly awaiting my answer.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Kaio Kuwabara. I’m Mitsue’s brother and...I like cooking, and fantasy stuff I guess?” I say.</p><p>The introduction part was never easy, especially at a school like this. Their eyes were like magnets on me, it was...unnerving. </p><p>Sakisho clapped</p><p>“Bravo, Bravo. You may have the seat next to Enomoto over there.” She pointed to a boy sitting in the middle row, he was covered in some bandages, and looked...oddly familiar. </p><p>I did as she said and sat next to who would be my seatmate for the next term.</p><p>My deskmate was certainly the center of the room in more ways than one. He had orange hair and wore large star shaped shades, they rested in his hair. He had lots of rings on, and a large gold chain around his necklace. His uniform was different from the normal black and grey one. His uniform had red lining and was a lot shorter and less formal.</p><p>Some brief silence passes, me and Enomoto pass some glances back and forth before he speaks.</p><p>“Can I help you?” He says.</p><p>“You just look...oddly familiar.” I eye him up and down.</p><p>“What do you mean...I’ve never met you, you just transferred.” He says</p><p>“I didn’t mean to be rude, my apologies Enomoto-San…”I mumble.</p><p>“Seba.” He says softly.</p><p>“What?” I reply</p><p>“My name is Seba, you don’t need to be so formal. If we’re gonna be sitting next to each other for a while, just keep it casual, kay?” Seba says, lightly smirking at me.</p><p>I nod, and me and Seba silently sit through our lecture till homeroom ends for the day. </p><p>Once class officially ends, Seba opens his bag and I spot a bright blue pair of rollerskates inside.</p><p>I stare eerily at the pair of skates...now remembering where I recognize Seba from.</p><p>“I...remember now.” I say</p><p>“Remember what…?” Seba looks at me confused.</p><p>“Remember where I know you from. You’re the kid who rammed into the bench at the station.” I sigh</p><p>“Woah woah woah, keep your voice down dammit!” Seba covered my mouth with his hand.</p><p>The sudden covering of my mouth with his hand was confusing. I wasn’t quite sure whether to be creeped out or terrified by this.</p><p>“Listen, Kaio was it? I’ve kind of got a reputation to uphold around here. So I would appreciate it if you didn’t go around screaming stuff like that, Capiche?” Seba whispered to me.</p><p>Looking around, considering we were some of the few left in class...I took a wild assumption that his reputation wasn’t as strong as he thought it was. But my desperate want to not have his hand on my mouth any longer led to me just nod and mumble “Capiche”.</p><p>Seba took his hand off my mouth.</p><p>“I doubt they’ve given you a tour or anything yet. So, I’ll show you around. And consider yourself lucky, I don’t do this very often.</p><p>“No no, it's fine honestly.” I shake my hands in disapproval. </p><p>“I wasn’t really asking...I’m just trying to do something nice, jeesh.” Seba said, sighing.</p><p>“I-I didn’t mean to be rude, I just didn’t want to take time out of your day, if you want to show me around that would be great.” I smile.</p><p>“That's more like it, now c’mon. You’re gonna get the Seba exclusive tour. Just act cool in the halls, I wouldn’t want you ruining anything for me.” Seba stood up and pushed his chair in.</p><p>Me...ruining anything for this guy...If anything it would be the other way around.</p><p>“Alright.” I stand up and follow Seba out into the halls.</p><p>“So this is the second year floor, not much up here besides classes and the library. If you’re super into studying I guess you can go there after school. You take me as the smart type, with the glasses and all.” Seba says, smirking.</p><p>“Oh!” The sudden compliment surprised me, at least I think it was a compliment.</p><p>“Thats a bold assumption...I’m probably as smart as most of the people around here.” I say to Seba, trying to stay humble.</p><p>He laughs a bit before turning.</p><p>“I’ll show you the third floor next.” Seba says waving me along</p><p>As we walk up the stairs, some kids pass by, quietly mumbling to themselves and laughing at my lack of uniform, and Seba’s overdressed appearance.</p><p>Seba looks at them as they walk down the stairs, a bit of frustration in his eyes.</p><p>“You okay Seba?” I ask</p><p>“Yeah, just fine...where’s your uniform anyways, your sister had one.” Seba grumbles.</p><p>“We recently moved, and I couldn’t find what box it was in…” I rub the back of my head, embarrassed by this fact.</p><p>“Well...at least try and conceal yourself, you’re kind of dragging me into your ridicule.” Seba sighs and walks up the rest of the stairs.</p><p>“I wouldn’t call it...ridicule.” My voice trails off as Seba makes his way up the stairs.</p><p>“Welp, here we are, The third year floor.” Seba looks around, placing a hand on his waist.</p><p>“This is where I’ll be by next year, and you too... If you don't end up leaving of course. This is where most of the more serious classes and clubs are. Student council is in the far corner, and there's lots of extracurricular life management stuff. But I mostly come up here to look at the girls, stuff you’ve never seen the likes of up here man.” Seba chuckles, looking around at the girls in question.</p><p>“Seems...Time filling.” I look around with him.</p><p>A girl stops in front of us. She’s about my height, has pale white skin and dark grey eyes. She has wavy black hair about to the bottom of her neck, and little gold cross earrings on. She’s wearing the standard school uniform, but with a red jacket tied around her waist.</p><p>She stares blankly at me and Seba.</p><p>I soon realize we have...sort of been blocking the stairway for a while now, I mumble a small “Sorry” and move out of the way.</p><p>Seba starts snickering.</p><p>“What?” I question, irritated.</p><p>Seba starts mumbling and saying the word sorry, to mock me.</p><p>“Whatever…” I scoff, turning away.</p><p>“Relax man, I’m just messing with you.” Seba pats my shoulder, trying to cheer me up.</p><p>“Besides, if it makes you feel any better, it's not the first time that’s happened.” Seba says.</p><p>“What do you mean?” I ask</p><p>“That's Estelle, she's some transfer from the US or something. She doesn’t really talk to anyone. She’s not in any clubs, doesn’t ever stay after school. She’s...kinda creepy sometimes. Some people call her leech, cause she drains the soul out of you without even talking.” Seba looks in the direction she headed.</p><p>“But hey at least she’s cute, what do you think Kaio?” Seba smiles at me, expecting a real good answer.</p><p>“I mean...I guess? I don’t really know her that well.” I lightly shrug.</p><p>“You just get more boring the more we talk…” Seba sighs, leading me to the first floor.</p><p>I follow, trying to keep up with the spring in his step.</p><p>“And here we are...My domain. The first floor.” Seba takes in a deep breath.</p><p>“Smell that sweet air of opportunity, can’t you drink it like booze?” Seba chuckles</p><p>“But...aren’t you a second year…” I ask</p><p>“Kaio, silly Kaio. That’s not why this is my domain. Cmon.” Seba grabs me by my shirt and drags me to a room.</p><p>“Feast your eyes on this.” Seba says</p><p>Seba slides open the door to reveal a band room, it's full of all sorts of modern day instruments. Drums, electric guitars, and lots of brass types. Seba goes into the front of the room and picks up a sleek, red electric guitar.</p><p>“Ah...at last, back where you belong.” Seba plucks some strings.</p><p>“You play?” I tilt my head.</p><p>“Do I play? Check this out.” </p><p>Seba performs a little guitar solo, it’s actually quite impressive for someone his age.</p><p>I give a light clap, assuming that’s what he wanted from me.</p><p>“I know I know, hold your applause Kaio.” He slightly bowed, almost dropping the guitar.</p><p>Seba let out a light yelp, catching it and trying to play it off.</p><p>“So...you’re in band club?” I ask</p><p>Seba lets out a little “pfft” noise with his mouth</p><p>“Hell no I’m not in band, all they would do is hold me back. I just come here to practice on the days they don't use the room. But If I were to be in band, our school would have records already.” Seba smirks, obviously proud in himself</p><p>“I perform Solo, it's the only way to truly showcase myself.” Seba smiles.</p><p>“Oh really, where do you perform?” I ask.</p><p>Seba is taken back by the question.</p><p>“Uh...you know, private venues, real private. High class roller types of things.” He bites his lip.</p><p>“Uhuh….well, you are good at playing. Most I did as a kid was a recorder class, and I sucked at that.” I brandish one of the flutes with my hand.</p><p>Seba sets down the guitar.</p><p>“Well, that’s all really, besides the roof, and they shut that off for some work or something. Seba walks out of the band room with me.</p><p>“Well, you should be getting home soon. Your family would be worried if you showed up late.” Seba smiled.</p><p>Despite the nonstop teasing and cockiness Seba had been showing this whole time, I could tell he liked me, even if I wasn’t cool enough for him.</p><p>“Thank you Seba.” I smile.</p><p>“No need to thank me, I’m the one that offered. Just next time, bring a uniform so we don't get laughed at.” Seba frowned.</p><p>With a light exchange of laughs, me and Seba split ways, and I began to walk to where my parents said they would pick me up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Vision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mitsue had already run ahead of me, she was excited to get home and tell our parents about the great first day she had. With my hand in my pockets, I walk down the sidewalk to the meeting place. But I’m stopped when I see a girl standing at a bus stop. It was Estelle, she was alone. Which didn’t surprise me, Seba had told me she liked to keep to herself.</p><p>I couldn’t tell what it was...but a voice inside me was telling me to say hi to her. Following my instincts, I walk up to her and say softly.</p><p>“H-Hey.” I gesture a wave towards her.</p><p>“Huh…?” Estelle turns to me, a look of confusion on her face.</p><p>“Can I help you?” She says softly, avoiding eye contact with me at all cost.</p><p>“Not really, I just thought I would say hi to a fellow student. I’m Kaio…” I hold my hand out to Estelle.</p><p>Estelle merely ignores my hand and speaks, facing away from me.</p><p>“I know who you are...everybody is talking about you. The kid from America who forgot his uniform.” Estelle says.</p><p>“I guess word spreads quickly huh.” I awkwardly smile, rubbing the back of my head.</p><p>“You’ve been spending time with Seba…” She mutters.</p><p>“Seba? Yeah, he showed me around the school...what about it?” I ask</p><p>“You really should consider your choice in friends more carefully...he can be quite a handful to say the least.” Estelle mutters, hugging her side.</p><p>“I’m sure he said quite a lot about me...the leech.” She scoffs.</p><p>“I…” She lived up to her reputation, I didn’t have much to say, her tone of voice and comments left me speechless.</p><p>“You agree with him don't you, you’re just like him.” She says</p><p>“No, I promise...I don’t think you’re scary, or anything like that. Why else would I come up and say hi to you?” I say</p><p>“Just to get some entertainment…? That seems to be what everyone else wants...just to laugh and talk behind my back.” She mutters.</p><p>“I wouldn’t think of it. In all honesty...my gut just told me to come say hi, that's about the extent of the thought behind it. So no, I didn’t come to laugh at you.” I say.</p><p>“Your gut…? I see.” She closes her eyes, deep in thought.</p><p>“So once again...I’m Kaio.” I stick my hand out once more.</p><p>Estelle looks at my hand again, a slight glimpse of a smile showing on her face, before she wipes it off of her face. She grabs my hand with her fingertips, slightly shaking it.</p><p>“Estelle...Estelle Willows.” </p><p>She lets go of my hand and looks back to where the bus supposedly would show up soon.</p><p>“So um-” I begin to say, then interrupted by the shouting voice of my sister.</p><p>“Kaio! Cmooooooon! Mom and dad are waiting!” Mitsue yells in the distance.</p><p>“I gotta run, sorry to cut it short.” I say</p><p>With a slight nod, Estelle acknowledges the need for me to leave, and I run off to my mom and dad's car.</p><p>The car ride home was long winded. We were asked questions of how our first day was, however before I could answer any of them. Mitsue would cut me to the chase. We eventually got home after a short drive.</p><p>Mom and Mitsue had walked into the house, I was soon to follow after, before I was stopped by my father.</p><p>“Kaio?” My dad says.</p><p>“Yeah?” I turn around, facing him.</p><p>“Sorry you didn’t get to share much about your day. But I trust you’re keeping your nose out of trouble and such. I depend on you a lot.” My dad says</p><p>“Of course dad, just keep good grades and don't hang out with gang members yeah?” I joke</p><p>Dad chuckles and pats me on the shoulder.</p><p>“That’s my boy. Ah, by the way. I found this while I was cleaning out some of my boxes. It seemed like the sort of thing you would like.” Dad says</p><p>My dad handed me a necklace. It was a little black and white panda wrapped around a red rope, the panda was pretty beaten up and dirty, black spots rubbed into where the white should be clean, and the rope was a bit tattered.</p><p>“Do you know where this came from?” I ask</p><p>“No clue, don’t remember ever seeing it before. But I guess you find a lot of new stuff when you cram it all into boxes. Now let’s get inside.” Dad pats me on the back and we head inside.</p><p>The day continued with us continuing to unpack the rest of our belongings. I then made dinner for the family, and began to get ready for bed.</p><p>“Kaio…?” Mitsue asks</p><p>“Yeah?” I reply</p><p>“Do you ever think about the future?” She asks.</p><p>“Yeah, sometimes...why?” I reply</p><p>“I’m just wondering if there will be a beauty contest or something at the school, and if I’ll win lots of money if I place first…” She said, deep in thought.</p><p>“And here I thought it would be something serious.” I scoff, but then let out a light laugh.</p><p>“I am serious! Think of all the stuff we could do with prize money, we could finally get that fancy kitchen set you wanted. And I could get that really pretty purse we saw when we passed the beauty boutique.” Mitsue says, hurting my head with her volume.</p><p>“Alright alright, it’s serious. But so are your grades, so you better get to sleep.” I wave off our conversation.</p><p>She pouts and rolls over, heading to sleep.</p><p>“Night bro.” She says</p><p>“Night sis.” I say, dozing off to sleep a while after she’s out cold.</p><p>Everything was heavy...Like what I first felt in the Velvet room. But this was different, it felt. More tense, it felt like despair. A flash of white hits me, I’m soon standing in…</p><p>I look around, it looks like our school. But everything is...On fire. I can’t feel the flames, but everything around me is definitely burning. Pieces of the roof fall down, ash blows everywhere when a gust of wind comes through an open hole in the wall. Big enough to fit through.</p><p>All my senses say not to move, for I could burn alive. But my legs seem to move on their own, walking to the open hole in the wall.</p><p>I step through, I feel. I don’t know what I feel. It appears to just be an office, there are multiple name plates, but they’re all blacked out. Behind the desk I see a puddle of black liquid. I step behind the desk. A black pile of ooze with a face, it turns to me and suddenly jumps on me, engulfing the top part of my body.</p><p>Now this I can feel. It’s hurting me, the feeling as if all energy is being taken from me. Soon after endless struggle of trying to get it off. Words echo in my head. It sounds like, Lumine.</p><p>“This is….what’s to come, if you don’t make a change...a change that could affect your entire life as you know it.”</p><p>My entire vision shrouded in darkness, Lumine’s voice. It was real, what I was feeling wasn’t a dream...as much as I wanted to believe it was. My vision flashes white, and I am jolted awake.</p><p>I am once again in my bed, I woke up in a hot sweat, the fear from the dream...or whatever that was, still affecting my body.</p><p>My school uniform was on the end of my bed with a little note taped to it.</p><p>The note read</p><p>“Finally found it, sorry it's a day late. - Dad”</p><p>Looks like I would skip out on another day of embarrassment, thanks to my dad.</p><p>With a sigh, I began to get ready. I wasn’t as late as yesterday which was a lifesaver, my internal clock seemed to be hating me recently. But Mitsue had still gotten up before me. I rushed ready and walked downstairs.</p><p>“There's my handsome son, in his uniform at last.” My mom said, coming over and patting my hair.</p><p>The uniform wasn't special, It was sort of just a black jacket with the Kikai high emblem over the back. Which was a half red, half white horse carriage. It was to symbolize the school saying “Keep moving onwards.” or something like that.</p><p>“Thanks mom.” I blush, looking away. It was never cool being called handsome by your mom.</p><p>“Let’s get going, your mom packed your breakfast, since you keep waking up late.” Dad said, handing me a box of food, and walking out to the car.</p><p>With a nod, and a slight feeling of embarrassment. I got in the car with my family, and was driven to school with Mitsue.</p><p>Class went by as normally as the first day except for at lunch time. A student council member walked up to me and said that I was requested by Principal Yuko.</p><p>I hadn’t heard much about the Principal, I kinda hoped I wouldn’t have to for the time I was gonna be here. But what I heard from Seba in some idle chit chat is that he wasn’t the worst. Far softer than a lot of the teachers. He was kind and understanding, but ruled hard when he had to.</p><p>I listen to the council member, and head on down to the office.</p><p>After some waiting, I walk in and he greets me.</p><p>“Ah, Kuwabara. Take a seat please.” Yuko gestures to a chair with a smile.</p><p>I do so, however very stiff in my actions.</p><p>“Relax, I’m not here to grill you or anything. I just realized you didn’t have your uniform yesterday, and I was wondering if anyone gave you trouble about that.” Yuko says, fidgeting with a toy cube.</p><p>“Oh, not at all sir. They were quite kind to me my first day.” I say..still a bit nervous around him.</p><p>“Ah, well...I’m glad you found a replacement. I would hate for you to not be able to show your pride for our school. You are the future after all.” He smiles.</p><p>Things were tense, I couldn’t quite place my finger on it. The office felt familiar. Very much like what I had felt in my dream the previous night, except. There weren't nameplates everywhere, and of course Yuko wasn’t a big black blob. However the Deja Vu was really strong. </p><p>“Say Kaio.” Yuko cuts in.</p><p>“Hm?” I reply.</p><p>“If you see anything dangerous or unsafe, feel free to let me know, your safety is my first concern.” He smiles.</p><p>“Will do sir.” I nod</p><p>“That is all, you may leave.” He gestures towards the door</p><p>I bow and take my leave, heading back into the hall.</p><p>As I exit the door, I’m startled by Seba standing right by the entrance to the office.</p><p>“Jeez! Seba!” I say, staggering back.</p><p>“Oh, Yo. I heard somebody say you got called down to the office, had to come see if you were getting grilled already.” Seba grinned, resting his arm against the wall.</p><p>“No, it wasn’t that. Kind of the opposite actually. Wanted to see how I was doing, and said if I have any problems, report them to him.” I say, shrugging.</p><p>“Huh, seems a bit busy to be having little chats like that with all the newbies. Never had one with me.” Seba says</p><p>“You think he would be a bit busy with all the other stuff on his plate.” Seba says, scoffing.</p><p>“What other stuff?” I ask</p><p>Seba looks right and left, then leans in.</p><p>“I'm not a hundred percent certain on this, but I’ve heard there's some sort of inspection coming up, and he's all worried they’re gonna find something. Maybe the school is a huge hazard or something.” Seba whispers</p><p>“And you’re not worried?” I ask</p><p>“Worrying takes up too much time my friend. Besides it’s just a rumour. There’s already rumours going around about you, taking into them is just too much effort.” He says, lightly laughing.</p><p>“About me? What are they saying?” I ask, not really 100% sure I want to even know the answer.</p><p>“Kids are going around saying you’ve been hanging out with the Leech. They think you’re weird like her or something.” He says.</p><p>“I talked with her yesterday...and stop calling her that.” I mutter.</p><p>“She talked to you? She doesn’t talk to anyone...damn man, you must have a silver tongue or something.” Seba snickered.</p><p>“What did you two even talk about?” Seba asked.</p><p>“Not...much.” I didn’t really want to disclose everything to Seba. So I try and avoid the question.</p><p>“Ah, I get it. A man's secrets are his own, I won't pry.” Seba winked, taking his arm off the wall.</p><p>“Yo, are you free after school. I got some stuff to show you.” Seba left it bluntly at that, not explaining much.</p><p>“I guess so, I’ll just message my parents ahead of time.” I reply.</p><p>“Suhweeeet! Alright, meet me by the gates after school. I’m gonna show you how a rockstar lives brother.” Seba seemed excited, with those words he ran off to class.</p><p>After school, I went out to the gate where Seba told me to meet him.</p><p>Seba stood by the gate, pacing back and forth. As soon as he saw me, he ran up.</p><p>“Yo, what took you so damn long, you missed it!” Seba says.</p><p>“Missed what exactly?” I say, slightly tired at him yelling at me.</p><p>“There was a pair of twins, man. Twins!” Seba groaned.</p><p>“What's the big deal exactly…?” I ask.</p><p>“You’re so dense sometimes man. We could have totally gone on a date with twins, but you took too long so I couldn’t ask them out!” Seba stomps his foot, obviously angry.</p><p>“I’m...so very sorry?” I say, adding a question as if wondering if that's what he wanted to hear.</p><p>“Ugh...whatever, you can pay me back for it later. Let’s just get going. Daylight’s being wasted.” Seba started walking off, assuming I’d follow.</p><p>And follow I did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Awakening Furamube</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seba led me to the shopping district, lots of people walked down the sidewalk, going home from their jobs, and going to buy various things. Seba and I snaked through the crowd.</p>
<p>“Where exactly are you taking me?” I ask, being slightly muffled out by the crowd.</p>
<p>“Just trust me man, you’re gonna like it!” Seba smiled, making sure I was close.</p>
<p>Once through the large crowd, Seba led me into a small building. The shop was for old guitars and other instruments. Seba walked in and looked around like a kid in a candy store.</p>
<p>“Alright, we’re here!” Seba snickered, looking at me.</p>
<p>“Okay…?” I say, wondering what he expected from me.</p>
<p>Seba sighed.</p>
<p>“Look, if you wanna get a girl around here, you gotta be good at something. And let’s face it, you ain't gonna get by on your looks alone. Look around and find an instrument, girls dig people who play instruments. Shows they’re deep or something.” Seba smirked, patting my shoulder.</p>
<p>“I’m not...interested in getting a girl at the moment.” I mumble.</p>
<p>“Yeah….suuure. That’s why you’re hanging around Estelle, to be acquaintances. Now c'mon, find something.” Seba chuckled.</p>
<p>“It’s not like that, you just.” I groan, looking around.</p>
<p>“I’ll leave you to your decision, I’ll just be over here looking at some guitar stuff. Don’t worry your little head about it, Seba’s got you covered.” He smiled, walking off.</p>
<p>I groan, going along with Seba’s dumb plan, I trail my hand across a metal flute. It was the only thing I really knew how to play. But you don’t exactly get girls carrying around a flute. </p>
<p>Suddenly a sharp pain shot into my head.</p>
<p>I dropped to my knees and felt the same cloudy feeling I felt when I saw the vision of Mr.Yuko’s office.</p>
<p>I saw the gymnasium once again. And Mr.Yuko. He was smoking a cigar, he wasn’t easily heard, but I could make out some words.</p>
<p>“Fire hazard, unsafe...my ass.” he Mumbled</p>
<p>Yuko in the vision dropped his cigar, and left the gymnasium. Soon enough, the cigar spread to some papers on the gym floor, and spread across the floor. Setting the entire gymnasium aflame. Just like in the dream before. Soon everything was dark, I couldn’t see. A voice cut through the shroud, it was Seba.</p>
<p>“Yo, Yo! Kaio?!” Seba shouted.</p>
<p>My vision came back, Seba was holding me, shaking me. </p>
<p>“H-Huh?” I mumble, still sort of out of it.</p>
<p>“Holy shit man, don’t give me a scare like that!” He lightly slapped the back of my head.</p>
<p>“What? Ow!” I shove him off.</p>
<p>“You blacked out in the middle of the store, scared the ever living crap out of me.” Seba shouted.</p>
<p>“I...saw something.” I mutter, shaking my head.</p>
<p>“What? What are you talking about?” Seba says.</p>
<p>“I saw, Mr.Yuko. He was in the gym...there was a fire.” I decide to keep it blunt with Seba.</p>
<p>“What are you on about man? Have you not had enough Iron intake or something…?” Seba smacks my hand.</p>
<p>“Cut it out!” I shout.</p>
<p>“Lets just go man, they’re already staring at us. I don’t want them calling a psych ward on you.” Seba lightly nudges me forward, leaving the shop with me.</p>
<p>Seba crosses his arms once we’re out, looking at me. He sighed, walking off without a word once again.</p>
<p>I followed, stopping for a minute.</p>
<p>If what Seba said was true, about the school inspection. And my “premonition” about the gymnasium. It’s likely that could actually happen. Not to mention all that Lumine told me. I’ll have to keep a close eye on Mr.Yuko.</p>
<p>I grab my good luck charm my dad had given to me, feeling the panda token in my palm.</p>
<p>“I can't let that happen to our school…” I mumble.</p>
<p>The feeling again, why won’t it stop. My mind is so cloudy. What the hell is going on? But this time I have free vision, I look up and see Seba. But we aren’t in the shopping district anymore. We’re...where are we?</p>
<p>Seba bumps into a wall due to him still taking the path he was before, he falls to his butt and hops back up. </p>
<p>“What?” He yells suddenly, turning around.</p>
<p>“There wasn’t a wall here, I’m like 80% Su-” Seba stops, looking around with me.</p>
<p>“Um...Kaio, where the hell are we…?” He feels the wall, a sense of confusion in his face.</p>
<p>“I…” with a slight glance around, this is vaguely reminiscent of the entrance to Kikai high, except it's a lot more distorted and blurry, it kind of hurts to look at.</p>
<p>“It looks like school…?” I poke the wall, it's slimy...but nothing’s actually stuck to my hand.</p>
<p>“Dude, what the hell are you doing. If this is a prank on me for yelling earlier, it's not funny…” Seba shoved me.</p>
<p>“You think I know where we are, stop shoving me!” I push him back.</p>
<p>“You have to know, we were just in the shopping district, and now I’m in a shitty MS Paint version of our school!” Seba raises his voice to a yell.</p>
<p>“Unless I unlocked the power to teleport people, I didn’t do this!” I yell back.</p>
<p>A voice comes on the intercom, echoing through the halls.</p>
<p>“Some people are born lucky...rich, showered in praise. They live beautiful lives, have beautiful women, and they think they have the right to rub it in. What a bunch of shit... Those who work their hardest aren’t rewarded, while those who sit on their asses get the world. Here I am, running a half in the ground school with worthless brats who won’t amount to anything. I'm doing most of them a favor, and what do I get...absolutely nothing. The truth is, some people get luck, and I didn’t get anything. It was heads or tails, and I got the losing side.”</p>
<p>The intercom turns off after that.</p>
<p>“That was Principal Yuko...but what the hell was he on about, beautiful lives, the losing side…? Is that what he really thinks of our school?” Seba crosses his arms, grumbling.</p>
<p>I huff some air out my nose, heading to the entrance. But the front doors to the school weren’t there. It was just a wall, a cold..hard..wall.</p>
<p>“Are you kidding me? What the hell now?!” Seba saw the wall I was looking at. He bashed it with his foot, bouncing off of it and holding his foot in pain.</p>
<p>“Well that's not gonna get us anywhere.” I sigh, looking at him. Almost feeling sorry for Seba.</p>
<p>“I don’t see you coming up with anything smartass!” Seba yelled, setting his foot down.</p>
<p>“Can you shut up for a second! Just let me think okay?!” I shout louder than him, huffing afterwards.</p>
<p>Seba frowns, quieting down. He leans against the wall, wincing as the cold touch affects his body temperature. </p>
<p>I close my eyes and try to think, the only place I can think relates to this was the office in the gymnasium. The warped nameplates looked vaguely similar to the walls, It was worth a shot.</p>
<p>“Look...I want to go home as much as you. But first we need to think rationally. So no more yelling at each other okay?” I sigh, holding my hand out to him.</p>
<p>Seba resists at first , but hops off the wall and grabs my hand.</p>
<p>“Ok…” He says softly.</p>
<p>“Let's head to the gym, that's the most open area. And I think there’s an emergency exit in the practice building anyways.” I say.</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan.” Seba gestured for me to lead the way. </p>
<p>I set off to the practice building, where me and Seba entered the Gymnasium.</p>
<p>The gymnasium was normal, except there were tons of papers spread across the floor. Most were unreadable. Some were flyers for the schools basketball team, and lots of brochures of the school. The brochures were crossed out with red marker, the word terrible written across the front multiple times.</p>
<p>“It's no luck man, the emergency exit isn’t even there anymore.” Seba sighs, kicking some papers around.</p>
<p>“This place is giving me the creeps, it smells too. I can't even put my finger on it...it’s like, paint mixed with piss.” Seba groans.</p>
<p>“We’ll find a way out, just keep your head about you.” I try to reassure Seba</p>
<p>Seba’s head perks up, and he points to the wall.</p>
<p>“Yo, over there. There's a hole in the wall, you think it leads somewhere?” Seba asks.</p>
<p>I recognize the hole from my first vision. It’s where I went in and was attacked by the black blob. I had to warn Seba not to go in there, or he would suffer the fate I did in the vision.</p>
<p>“Seba don’t!” I try to warn him.</p>
<p>“You kiddin’ me? This is our chance outta here man. Lets go!” Seba ran off into the hole in the gym wall.</p>
<p>“Seba!” I yell, no choice but to run after him.</p>
<p>Once in, Seba was looking around, seeing all the nameplates everywhere.</p>
<p>“Holy shit, is this Yuko’s office...it's trashed.” Seba stared intently at all the papers around.</p>
<p>“Seba you gotta get out of here, it’s gonna end badly.” I say.</p>
<p>“What are you on about, this is the only lead we have so far. Don’t ruin this for us.” Seba says.</p>
<p>From behind the table, a gurgling is heard, black ooze surrounding the table.</p>
<p>“What the hell is that?” Seba eyes the black ooze.</p>
<p>The black ooze took form, forming a giant dripping monster, a light white mask smiling at Seba. It growled loudly at us two, stepping forward.</p>
<p>“Seba we gotta go!” I nudged him.</p>
<p>“Agreed!” Seba bolts out of the room, taking me with him.</p>
<p>Once out of the wall, I bolt my head around for the exit. The way we came in was covered with yellow caution tape. I go and try to open the door. But the tape is hard as steel. Seba grabs it with his hand and tries to pull, but ends up hurting his hand instead.</p>
<p>“Ow, what the hell is this stuff made of? Kaio, on three let's ram this thing open!” Seba shouts</p>
<p>I nod, Seba counts to three, and on the third count we both bash our arms into the door. It hurt like hell, the door wasn’t going to open anytime soon.</p>
<p>“It's no use man! Figure something else out!” Seba shouted, turning around and seeing the large ooze monster.</p>
<p>“Shit shit shit! Man hurry up and figure something out!” Seba grabbed a folding chair and threw it into the monster.</p>
<p>The chair got stuck in the monster, it looked down and the chair slowly absorbed into his body. It just smiled at Seba, creeping closer and backing us up against the door. </p>
<p>“I-I don’t want to die Kaio!” He shook me violently.</p>
<p>“I...I, dammit!” There was nothing we could do, it was coming closer. Were we really going to die here...?

</p><p>Suddenly an overwhelming headache came across me, making me drop to the ground in pain.

</p><p>As I held my head, a voice began to speak to me.

</p><p>"You really must be a fool making me wait this long." The voice said

</p><p>"H-Huh...?" I uttered, headache piercing through me like a bullet.

</p><p>"In situations of fear and danger, are you really just going to sit there and take it? The power of change lies deep within you. But only if you take the steps to harness it. Look at you now, cornered like rats. So tell me, are you just going to die like nobodies?!"

</p><p>I grip my hair and let out a loud scream.

</p><p>"K-Kaio?" Seba said, clearly worried.

</p><p>"I'll make you an offer, one you clearly have no choice in accepting. Deep in you lies a power, a power unawakened. The power to fight. The flames of rage and bravery roar inside you, but you cannot access them without compromise. Sign your contract with me, the harbinger of your fury, your inner self."

</p><p>"I am thou, thou art I. In times of struggle I'll be there to bail you out, but you must promise the same. This is merely the start of your tale, and It definitely wont be the end. So reach deep inside, and harness what powers you've been given, and don't let a single person underestimate the power of me, Furamube!"

</p><p>I tightly grip the panda around my neck, crushing it. A large wave of blue energy shooting through the room. Behind me appeared a large panda, scar over its eye. The panda was sitting crossed and held a sharp, shiny knife in its mouth. In its right hand was a bottle of alcohol, and in the other a skillet.

</p><p>"H-Holy Shit..." Seba said, dropping to the ground.

</p><p>"It feels so good to finally be free, and I'm sure you're itching to show them what you're made of too kid...so just follow my lead, and lets make them regret the moment they were born!" Furamube said.

</p><p>"A new power....a power for good." I point to the ooze monster.

</p><p>"Furamube, burn them to the ground!"

</p><p>The ooze monster split into five different floating eyeball creatures. I now gripped a new weapon in hand, a rugged, but sharp looking shortsword.

</p><p>Three eyeballs rushed towards me, with just a thought from me, Furamube poured the alcohol into the skillet and threw a cloud of flames towards the three, setting them on fire and burning them to nothing but ashes.

</p><p>An eyeball rushed at me, I gripped my sword tight and swung at it, slashing it in half, it joining its dead friends.

</p><p>"K-Kaio watch out!" Seba yelled, an eyeball making its way behind me. 

</p><p>With a gasp of fear, Furamube slashed it in half with the knife in his mouth.

</p><p>They were all taken care of, before I could even think. Furamube spoke,

</p><p>"I've done my part, your inner power....your scapegoat. I've saved you, don't take me for granted again, you owe me one."

</p><p>Furamube then disappeared, and I fell down exhausted.

</p><p>After a quick breather, and an assessment of what the hell even happened. I got back up.

</p>
<p>I look at Seba, slowly making my way over.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” I hold my hand out to him.</p>
<p>“What...ARE YOU?” Seba crawled up the wall, pressing against it as if to not get near me.</p>
<p>“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?” Seba screamed.</p>
<p>“I...don’t quite know myself...I’m lightheaded. Move away from the door.” I say softly </p>
<p>Seba does as I say, obviously terrified of me.</p>
<p>With a firm slice, the yellow tape is destroyed, I lightly push open the door, leaning against it.</p>
<p>“Dude...we gotta get you outta here, you look like death. We can talk about whatever steroids you’ve been shooting later.” Seba took my arm and put it around his neck, supporting me to the entrance.</p>
<p>Now at the entrance was a...large wheel, like the type on game shows. Seba looked at it curiously.</p>
<p>“This wasn’t here before…” Seba lightly kicked it, seeing if it was a trap.</p>
<p>I groan on Seba’s shoulder. Seba sets me down and examines the wheel.</p>
<p>“Fancy a spin? Haha…” He tried to joke, still stressed out.</p>
<p>He shrugged, spinning the wheel.</p>
<p>Me and Seba were being dragged by the spinning, with a loud “Woah woah woah!” from both of us, me and Seba were sucked into the wheel, away from this horrible place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. After The Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Me and Seba appear back in the shopping district, both of us falling on our rears. People continue to pass by, bumping into us and looking down. Scoffing and turning away, walking around us.</p><p>“Ohh godddddd….” Seba groaned, holding his head.</p><p>Seba was the first to rise to his feet, helping me up.</p><p>“Dude...what the hell?” Seba said, looking into my eyes.</p><p>“I….ugh.” I groan, holding my head as well.</p><p>“Don’t you pass out on me now, c’mon. My place isn’t that far off.” Seba walked me to his place, us using each other as crutches.</p><p>Seems not much time had passed since we went into the other world, it was still about the same time as when we went in. Seba unlocked the door to his place once we arrived. His place was a lot bigger than ours, seems his parents had made it big. It was nice and clean, had multiple bathrooms and rooms, even a pool out back.</p><p>Seba lay me down on his couch.</p><p>“My parents aren’t home yet, we got some time.” He groaned, wondering what exactly to do with me.</p><p>“What exactly are you planning to do with this “time”?” I ask.</p><p>“Don’t give me that, you know exactly what’s up! What the hell happened in there man! And don’t tell me it was a dream or something dumb like that!” Seba shouted.</p><p>“Dude, stop yelling...god.” I hold my head, still exhausted from the awakening of my persona.</p><p>“S-Sorry man...I’m just, I don't even know.” Seba crossed his arms, sitting next to me.</p><p>“I know as much as you do. I’m not gonna try and play that off as a dream, it was clearly real...unless you want me to pinch you or something.” I say</p><p>“Don’t bother, I was kind of hoping I would wake up a while ago, but here we are.” Seba said, sighing.</p><p>“The only thing I know is that...was my persona. A part of my inner self. I got it by crushing this.” I hold my panda necklace, that seemed to have reformed after the fight inside the fake school.</p><p>“Persona? I don’t care what it's called. You summoned a giant panda and did some anime shit on a bunch of eyeballs. I don’t know what you do daily, but that’s not normal.” Seba got up, pacing around.</p><p>“Tell me about it, but...in the end, we were both safe. So let’s just thank the stars it happened when it did.” I say, trying to view the light of the situation.</p><p>“Would have liked it if it had happened before I was cornered by a giant tar creature.” He stared at me, obviously displeased.</p><p>“It’s over with, so let’s just try our best to forget and move on.” I say.</p><p>“Oh hell no.” Seba says bluntly.</p><p>“What…?” I reply</p><p>“You don’t just see that and forget about it, we gotta go back and figure out what all that was about. Now that you got your chaos mode or whatever, it's gonna be a breeze.” Seba smirks</p><p>“Dude...we almost died last time. I don’t know if you’re suicidal, or just dumb.” I mumble, I was honestly done with him for the day, done with everything quite frankly.</p><p>“Aren’t you the tiniest bit curious? I mean we show up in some weird psycho version of our school, hear this whole monologue like from a villain origin story, awaken a huge panda, kick total ass. And you’re not wondering at all what it has to do with us? Obviously we’re chosen ones or something.” Seba had a sly grin on his face.</p><p>“You, the quiet but smart panda wielder, and me. The handsome, brave and not to mention talented rock star. It all makes sense man, we got skills.” He stamped his leg in excitement.</p><p>He was right though, with all Lumine had said to me, and the coincidental travel of us two into that world. Not to mention my newfound power. My rationality said we should take the win and end it here. But my curiosity was more powerful, I wanted to use this power more, it felt good to me. Not to mention I made a promise to Lumine, to help her and get those who she treasured back.</p><p>After a while of thinking, I begin to speak.</p><p>“Look, you’re right. Something definitely is up. But I don’t know how to even go back, and I can't try and find out now anyways. Whatever happened knocked the life out of me.” I lay my head on the edge of his couch, sighing.</p><p>“Damn, guess it will have to wait…” Seba sighed, perking up after thinking to himself.</p><p>“Yo, let's exchange numbers. It will make it easier for me to reach you. And we’re in this together whether you like it or not.” He had a smug smile on his face.</p><p>Me and Seba gave each other our phone numbers, this could be the start of something great...or something disastrous, time could only tell.</p><p>“Can you walk? I want to get you home before dark. If your family gets on my ass cause you chose to get a giant panda.” He groans</p><p>“I didn’t choose- Oh whatever.” I mumble, lightly laughing.</p><p>Me and Seba go our separate ways, and I return home before too late.</p><p>“Ah, there you are.” My dad says warmly as I walk in.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry if I was a bit later than expected.” I smile weakly at my dad.</p><p>“Nonsense, you’re a teenage boy. I expect you to be out having fun while we’re here. I just didn’t expect you to make a friend so quickly. What’s he like?” My dad asked expectantly.</p><p>“Oh, Seba….Right. He’s…” I take some time to think for myself what Seba was to me.</p><p>“He’s driven, and hopeful. He knows what he wants to be, which is admirable in its own.” I smile, trying to keep it plain for my father.</p><p>“I see, a good example for you I hope. I don’t want you getting mixed up with the troublemakers in that school, I know there are some…” He mumbled.</p><p>“I won’t, I promise.” A slight nod from me was followed by a large yawn, I covered my mouth.</p><p>“Sorry.” I say, after the yawn.</p><p>“Tired already? I guess it was a fun day for you. Why don’t you go ahead and get in bed, me and Mitsue can handle dinner for tonight.” My dad smiled.</p><p>“You’re sure…?” I ask, worried about my dad.</p><p>“I promise, now hurry up, nights wasting.” He says, waving me off.</p><p>I nod, heading up to bed and hitting it like a rock. I seem to almost fall to sleep immediately, the big day repeating itself before dozing off.</p><p>The pain in my back was sharp again, the feeling of my first trip to the velvet room returning. I wake up on the same pile of bricks I was on the first time. </p><p>Standing up, I see Lumine sweeping the floors. I head over to her and say hello.</p><p>“O-Oh, Kaio. So good to see you once again. It seems you’ve done it.” She smiles.</p><p>“Done what exactly…?” I ask.</p><p>“Making a change that could affect your life forever, a change that was necessary for the progress in your eternal growth.” She nodded, a big smile on her face.</p><p>“The awakening of my Persona, Furamube.” I say softly.</p><p>“Precisely, you are something special Kaio. You may not understand it now, but on the stairway to what’s to come...you’ll need this power. And you’ll find your strength through those around you. The only way to break the barrier you’ll soon come across is by not walking it alone.” She turns to the side, smiling.</p><p>“What do you mean…?” I ask</p><p>“Those around you make you strong Kaio, forming bonds with those you hold dear, that is where you will gain your maximum potential. You’ve done a great duty to what I’ve asked of you. It will always be my duty to help you in your trials as well, no matter what they may be.” Lumine smiles, hugging my waist.</p><p>Lumines belief and support of my efforts has awoken a bond deep inside of me…</p><p>I am thou, thou art I. Thou hast awoken a new chapter in the story of your life. </p><p>The many blessings that come from your newfound bond will be a key to your success and prosperity.</p><p>With the birth of the Fool Arcana, you have taken one step closer to turning the tides of life and reaching a profitable end.</p><p>“Thank you Lumine…” I say softly.</p><p>“I should be thanking you…” She says, checking a stopwatch in her pocket.</p><p>“Ah, it seems our time is up for the moment, I’ll await your next visit Kaio.” She smiled, and I softly returned back to reality.</p><p>Once I wake up, I notice my phone is buzzing like crazy.</p><p>I pick it up, rubbing my eyes and checking who it is.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------<br/>[Seba: yooo Kaio.]<br/>[Seba: yooooooo]<br/>[Seba: you bettr not still b tired.]<br/>[Seba: we got shit 2 do, all aboard the panda express yknow.]<br/>[Seba: just msg me when ur up.]<br/>--------------------------------------------------</p><p>I sigh at the messages, typing my replies</p><p>--------------------------------------------------<br/>[Kaio: Could this really not wait till we got to school?]<br/>[Seba: sry man, just rly excited to find out more stuff]<br/>[Kaio: Don’t obsess on it, for all we know it was a one time thing.]<br/>[Seba: it better not b, id be upset as hell if i got a panda n didn’t get to use it more than once.]<br/>[Kaio: Look, we can talk more at school. I gotta get ready.]<br/>[Seba: fffinnne, just hurry up ok?]<br/>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>I spent the morning getting ready, I was actually up in time to eat with my family.</p><p>I caught a ride to school with my family.</p><p>Classes went by normally, and like a flash came lunchtime.</p><p>I was getting my lunch ready to eat, but it was sort of hard to focus with Seba staring at me while doing it.</p><p>“What.” I say bluntly</p><p>“Don’t “what” me! What have we got so far?” He says, shaking in excitement.</p><p>“Essentially nothing, you realize all I’ve done today is get ready. Show up here, and then do my classes.” I say</p><p>“All right, well I’ve been doing some thinking.” He smiled.</p><p>“All right, let me hear it.” I turn to him, setting my lunch to the side with a sigh.</p><p>“Well, we ended up showing up after I took you to my guitar place, so maybe it's got some magical voodoo energy connected to it or something?” He put a hand to his chin, thinking.</p><p>“That doesn’t make sense. You’ve been there multiple times yeah? So why would it just happen now?” I ask.</p><p>“Ah, I guess you’re right. Well there goes my main guess.” He leaned back, sighing.</p><p>He plops his feet down with a thud.</p><p>“Well, you’re obviously the key to some of this. I haven’t ever stumbled into a place like that before you came along. And also you’re the one with that “persona”.” Seba says</p><p>“So if we just put our brains together, we can figure something out.” He said.</p><p>Seba’s head perked up, an internal lightbulb lighting up.</p><p>“Yo, why don’t we check out the gym while we got time? See if there's any y'know...wall holes.” He jumped to his feet.</p><p>“Yeah, that's not the most outlandish idea.” I stand up with him.</p><p>Me and Seba travel to the practice building, where we enter the gymnasium to investigate.</p><p>When we walk in, I overhear some cheerleaders talking. </p><p>“Practice blows...I don’t want to be here in the first place. If I had won the lottery like that Kiyatori guy I would buy this school and demolish it, it's about as good as rubble.” One of them says</p><p>The rest of the cheerleaders giggle, and walk off.</p><p>“What were they talking about?” I motion towards Seba.</p><p>“Huh, oh.” Seba was lost in thought, looking at some of the cheer team.</p><p>“Some dude won the lottery a couple days ago, I’m surprised you haven’t heard. Dude lives in a huge mansion now, now every big shot with a slight amount of hope is trying the lotto too.” He shrugs.</p><p>“Huh..” I look away, thinking.</p><p>“What?” Seba asks.</p><p>“It's nothing, just. Do you remember what was said over the intercoms when we went in?” I bring up what happened yesterday.</p><p>“Oh yeahhh...some like, born rich blessed are thou bullshit. Maybe the man's just salty he didn’t win instead.” Seba smirked.</p><p>“I guess so, it's something to keep in mind at least.” I nod to Seba.</p><p>“So, like. There's no holes, or giant blobs. So did we fail our mission?” Seba looked around.</p><p>“In my vision, or whatever it was. A fire started in here, so...just keep most flammables off the floor I guess.” I shrug, picking up a paper off the floor.</p><p>“Yo Enomoto!” A Loud female voice shouted from behind us.</p><p>“Ah a fan, how lov-” Seba yelped, hopping behind me.</p><p>A girl in a basketball tank top, about the height of me and Seba stood in front of me. She wasn’t...very girly. It would have been hard to even tell if not for her chest area. She had short, messy brown hair that obviously wasn’t combed. It curled around to about her ears. She had brown eyes and some little freckles under her eyes. She was quite toned which explained partly why Seba had reason to be afraid of her. She was on our school's basketball team by the looks of it, given her uniform.</p><p>“Stop hiding behind this kid and get out here.” The girl demanded.</p><p>Seba was still clinging onto me, so I decided to ask what she wanted.</p><p>“Hey um...what did he do.” I ask</p><p>“This doesn’t concern you, Seba. I need my money now.” The girl said.</p><p>“Is she with the mob or something…?” I mumble.</p><p>“Mob? What the hell are you on about? I’ve lent him money for lunch like 8 times. Pay up asshole!” The woman yelled.</p><p>“Ugh...fine, just stop screaming.” Seba slowly walked out from behind me.</p><p>“Good, now hand it over.” She demanded.</p><p>“We have to go to my locker, it's in there.” Seba scratched the back of his head, sighing.</p><p>She grabs Seba by the arm.</p><p>“Alright, lead the way.” She says, smirking.</p><p>They begin walking off to his locker, I follow. Deeply concerned for Seba. </p><p>All three of us eventually reach Seba’s locker. He unlocks it, tensing up everytime the girl moved.</p><p>“So um...you two know each other.” I cough, trying to ease some tension.</p><p>“This is Kamiko Sozomi, the baddest and scariest third year in our school. And also my number one fan.” Seba said, smirking.</p><p>Kamiko slapped the back of Seba’s head.</p><p>“I’m not your fan, asshole. I don't even LIKE your music.” She said, bluntly honest.</p><p>“Ow! C'mon there's no need to be so cold!” Seba groaned, popping open his locker.</p><p>Seba grabbed his wallet and pulled out a large sum of money, handing it to Kamiko.</p><p>“Are you happy now?” Seba said, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Just peachy.” She shoved the money into her bag.</p><p>“That's the last time I give you money for anything.” She sighed.</p><p>“I’m quite surprised you trusted me eight times. Starting to think you like me or something.” Seba smiled.</p><p>She slapped the back of Seba’s head again.</p><p>“Not a chance you asshat.” She stamped her foot.</p><p>I just stood watching all of this, quiet.</p><p>Kamiko walked up to me, looking me in the eyes.</p><p>“Whatever he’s told you about me, it's not true.” She huffed, storming off.</p><p>“Wow.” Is all I say to Seba.</p><p>“What…?” He mumbles.</p><p>“Nothing, just funny watching a girl kick you around.” I chuckle, rubbing it in.</p><p>“Shut up! I just let her cause we’ve been friends a while.” He says, very defendant.</p><p>“That's one top tier friendship there. When they hit you and call you an asshat, that's how you know you’re close.” I say, chuckling.</p><p>“Ugh...you’re never gonna let this go.” He groans, realizing I for sure won't be forgetting soon.</p><p>“Nope.” I say, smiling.</p><p>The bell rings to return back to classes, seems in our little conflict, time had flown by. Me and Seba return back to class with some idle chit chat so we can finish the school day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Seba's Inner Self</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After school, Seba had stopped me in front of the school.</p><p>“Yo Kaio.” Seba called out, walking up.</p><p>“Hm?” I ask.</p><p>“If you got time, we should totally do some more research and try to crack this. The earlier the better am I right?” Seba smirked.</p><p>“I guess so, what do you have in mind?” I ask.</p><p>“Well, we haven’t run into any luck here. So I think we should backtrack to where we disappeared, maybe something in the shopping district is like a secret teleport device or something.” Seba said, scratching his head.</p><p>“Not a bad idea actually. Retracing our steps would be the best thing we could do, and kind of the only thing. I’ll tell my parents we’ll be out again.” I say.</p><p>I call my parents and tell them I’ll be out with Seba again, they agree on the terms that I be back a bit earlier than the last time, seems they had something planned.</p><p>“We’re good to go. Lead the way.” I say to Seba</p><p>Me and Seba travel to the shopping district once more to investigate what happened to us last time.</p><p>We arrived, and it was just as crowded as ever. Workers pass by, bumping into people. Most are on their phones, not even paying attention. I see a couple of students as well.</p><p>“We really need to start coming at a less busy time.” I sigh, trying not to get trampled.</p><p>“Cmon, days wasting. Complaining ain't gonna speed this up.” Seba walked to the instrument store, I follow behind.</p><p>Seba went to open the door, stopping.</p><p>“Which hand did I open the door with last time...was it, the left…?” Seba thinks to himself.</p><p>“I honestly don’t think it matters.” I say</p><p>“Shut up dude, this could be crucial to the process. I think...left.” Seba opened the door with his left hand.</p><p>Seba tried to repeat the same dialogue from the previous day, not even remembering half of what he said to me once we went into the store yesterday. He eventually groaned, giving it up.</p><p>“I don’t know dude. I don’t have a script or anything... Maybe I should get an assistant to take notes for me.” He smirked.</p><p>“So are we done here?” I ask.</p><p>“Nope, you had a vision migraine, breakdown thingy over on the floor there. Go there.” He commanded.</p><p>I groan, following his order and standing in the EXACT spot he told me to.</p><p>“Nothing.” I say</p><p>Seba flicked me in the forehead.</p><p>“Ow! What the hell?” I ask, holding my head.</p><p>“I thought that would give you a headache and you’d get a vision or something...my bad dude.” He sighed.</p><p>“Lets just go…” I sigh, exiting the building with him.</p><p>“Well, what happened out here? We kind of just...talked a bit and then showed up at school. Was there something we said that may have triggered it?” Seba asked.</p><p>“Something that...we said?” Something I said echoed in my mind.</p><p>“I...can't let that happen to our school…” I say, affirming it in my tone.</p><p>With a slight feeling of dizziness and spinning, me and Seba are transported into the fake school, appearing in the entrance once more. The wheel from last time was still there.</p><p>“Holy shit dude, you did it!” Seba jumped for joy, excited.</p><p>“You’re a bit too excited to be back here...don’t you remember what happened the last time?” I remind Seba of our near death experience.</p><p>“Oh yeah...well that's just more reason for us to keep on our toes yeah? Now lets kick some ass!” Seba cracked his knuckles.</p><p>“I’ll kick ass, you stay behind me at all times okay? You’re a walking liability, I didn’t even want to bring you in the first place...it’s just too dangerous.” I sigh, genuinely worried about Seba.</p><p>“I can help too man, with both of our brains, we’re unstoppable man!” Seba seemed to not lose any of his confidence, even with my previous sentence.</p><p>I shake my head, walking forward. Seba clung close behind me, letting me be in charge for the meantime.</p><p>“Where to first?” Seba asked.</p><p>“Something grabbed my curiosity. Mr.Yuko’s office was in the Gym for some reason. I’m wondering what's actually where his office should be.” I make way for the principal's office.</p><p>Seba followed, humming a little tune.</p><p>Once me and Seba reached where the original office would be, we were stopped by a towering door. The door was pure metal and had about 8 locks on it. Whatever was in here, someone didn’t want us getting it.</p><p>“Looks like we’re not getting through here anytime soon.” I sigh, my only real idea out the window.</p><p>With a scream from behind, Seba slammed a metal chair against one of the locks. The metal chair bounced off and hit Seba back in the head, dropping him to the floor.</p><p>“Holy crap!” I yell, looking at Seba on the floor.</p><p>“D-Did it work…?” Seba groaned, holding his head.</p><p>“No.” I say.</p><p>“Ughhh….” Seba sat up, rubbing his head.</p><p>I hold my hand out, helping Seba back to his feet.</p><p>“It looks like if we want to get in here we need a lot of keys. Any idea where to start?” I turn to Seba and ask.</p><p>“Keys...um. The janitor always carries around that huge key ring. It has like every key in the school on it. But I doubt there's anyone but us lurking around here.” He shrugged.<br/>“That's a good start. Any idea where the janitors closet is?” I ask Seba.</p><p>“Assuming the layout is exactly the same, It’s on this floor. It's pretty small though.” Seba pointed the way.</p><p>I nodded, going where he told.</p><p>A monster oozed out of a locker, forming into a small pumpkin ghost with a lantern. It looked at me and Seba and let out a screech.</p><p>“Dude, are you shitting me? This is what we’re up against?” Seba laughed.</p><p>The monster shot a burst of fire at Seba’s foot. </p><p>“Ok I’m sorry! Shit, don’t hurt me! Kill it Kaio!” Seba ran around in circles, trying to avoid any more fire.</p><p>I grab my panda necklace, still not quite used to the whole idea of fighting. Let alone with a Persona.</p><p>I crush the panda in my hands, Furamube appearing behind me.</p><p>“Persona!” I shout, Furamube lashing his knife through the pumpkin enemy, making short work of it as it turns into dark dust.</p><p>My necklace reforms and Furamube disappears. I turn around to Seba</p><p>“You good?” I ask</p><p>“Yeah, I w-wasn’t scared of that thing. We made short work of it man!” He raised his fist in the air.</p><p>“Uhuh.” I mumble, walking further on into the hall.</p><p>I cleave the door to the Janitors closet open with my shortsword. I walk in and flick on the lights.</p><p>There were crossed out brochures all over the wall, and some rusty tools across the floor. The light flickered every now and then, causing a slightly stressful atmosphere.</p><p>“What the hell man...the brochures and crap again?” Seba ripped one off the wall, throwing it down.</p><p>I look at a hook on the wall, the key ring was there. But there was only 2 keys on it.</p><p>“We’re missing about six keys.” I grab the ring, looking at it.</p><p>“Seriously?! Dammit…” Seba sighed.</p><p>“The keys are labeled. We have 1, and 8.” I say, putting the key ring on my belt.</p><p>“Wait, hold on.” Seba stepped out, reading the label outside the janitors closet.</p><p>“Yo, check this out.” Seba waved me out.</p><p>The label outside read JANITOR: 1</p><p>“The rooms must be labeled to the keys. What’s the eighth key though?” Seba put a hand to his chin, thinking.</p><p>“I’m guessing it's the gymnasium key. If this is going off of areas we’ve been…” I look at the two keys.</p><p>The intercom roars to life with a screech, me and Seba briefly cover our ears before Mr.Yuko begins to speak over the intercom.</p><p>“Nothing comes free for those who want it, you want to see what lies within so bad. Unlike others you will not be merely given what you desire. You’ll learn the hard way that working your best won’t get you anywhere. So you can try to obtain what you want, even though you’ll most certainly fail. Like we all do after time….”</p><p>The intercom shut off.</p><p>“Is this like a game?” I ask out loud.</p><p>“More like a deranged scavenger hunt, he makes less sense everytime he talks…” Seba kicked the wall.</p><p>“Well, all we can really do is look for number two next.” I shrug.</p><p>“Alright...well, I think we’ve cleaned this floor for all its worth, next up is the second floor.</p><p>I nodded, going to the second floor with Seba.</p><p>The two second floor homerooms lit up with a white light, the numbers 2 and 3 appearing over them.</p><p>“Well...you ready?” I look to Seba, eyeing the Number 2 door.</p><p>“Ready as I’ll ever be.” He nods, gulping slightly.</p><p>I slide open the door to the classroom, walking in. </p><p>As we walk in, a loud buzzing sound plays, as if we did something incorrect.</p><p>The intercom roars to life.</p><p>“You can't expect those close to you to be by your side forever. Sometimes things need to end, even if you have the same vision in mind. Of course, things can work in seperation.” </p><p>The intercom shut off.</p><p>“Yo...Kaio I think we gotta split up.” Seba says.</p><p>“What? Hell no. You’ll get yourself killed!” I say.</p><p>“You heard him on the intercom, we’re obviously doing something wrong. We gotta split up and see if he’s faking it.” Seba nods.</p><p>“You don’t have a persona, you’ll get seriously hurt if something comes your way.” I say.</p><p>“I’ve got this man...trust in me once.” Seba smirks, giving a thumbs up.</p><p>I bite my lip, unsure of it. But I give in, guessing this is what's necessary to progress.</p><p>“Alright, from what I got...I think you need to be in the room across from this, the number three door. Go straight there, nothing else or I’ll kill you ok?” I say, putting my trust in Seba.</p><p>“Aye captain.” He says, exiting the room and trailing off to the number 3 door.</p><p>After a couple of seconds, a buzzer indicating we did something correct went off, I assumed this meant Seba was safe in the other room. </p><p>A large red button lifted from the center of the room, a sticker on it said “Push me!”</p><p>“I’m trusting you man…” I mutter, walking up to the button.</p><p>I press down the button, going along with the game. A correct ding sound played, and the button lit up green.</p><p>I heard the same noise from down the hall, assuming Seba did the same.</p><p>A key popped out of the pedestal and into the air, I caught it and sighed in relief, putting it on my key ring.</p><p>Suddenly, a loud thud came from across the hall, followed by a yell from Seba.</p><p>“Seba?!” I Run out into the hall, looking at the room across the hall.</p><p>“Kaio!” Seba yells, muffled from inside the room.</p><p>I run in, I see Seba being held by Mr.Yuko. Except...he had yellow eyes, and was dripping black goo from his face.</p><p>“Kaio don’t, it's a trap!” Seba yells</p><p>“Huh?” I say</p><p>A hard metal object hit me in the head, I drop to the ground, heavily dazed.</p><p>Two people grabbed me, they looked like FBI agents. They tightly gripped my arms, almost shattering them. </p><p>I could barely see, my head hurt from the blunt object, but my persona strength managed to keep me awake.</p><p>“Kaio, crush your necklace, do the persona thing!” Seba yelled, struggling to get out of the grip of Mr.Yuko</p><p>“I...C-Cant reach it.” I tried to yank my arms away, Injuring myself a bit more in the process.</p><p>Mr Yuko laughed, ooze dripping from his mouth, he began to speak.</p><p>“I couldn’t believe it...I had to see it for my very eyes. Someone with such power, and this is all you can do…?” Yuko laughs.</p><p>“You were blessed with the ability to fight, and you give up so easily? You make me sick...you bastard.” Yuko tightens his grip on Seba, very angry.</p><p>Yuko throws Seba to the ground, walking up to me.</p><p>Seba hops to his feet, running at him.</p><p>“Leave him alone asshole!” Seba yells</p><p>A guard rams a baseball bat into Seba’s stomach, dropping him to the floor.</p><p>“Don’t give him the time of day...he’s not the one who’s special.” Yuko laughs, grabbing my cheek.</p><p>“Flesh and blood, but given an ability out of this world. And you take it for granted. How dare you do that to us...those less fortunate. I work and work and I don’t get shit. And you waltz in here...in MY domain. And just get a gift. I’m gonna have fun killing you…” Yuko pulled out a knife, holding it to the back of my head.</p><p>“Goodbye, special one.” Yuko said, raising his knife.</p><p>A paper ball hit Yuko in the face, He looked over to the source.</p><p>Seba had thrown one of the flyers at his face.</p><p>Yuko chuckled, looking up and down at Seba.</p><p>“I’m surprised you can still stand...you don’t even have the gift. Stop trying to fight...just accept what's happening. You can't change your friend's fate. So you might as well stop struggling. You...are not special.” Yuko says.</p><p>“Leave...him alone.” Seba coughed, shaking his head.</p><p>“I don’t care what you think I am, or what I don’t have. What this is about is you and me, right here...right now.” Seba said</p><p>“You don’t know anything about me, what I am...or what I can do. So stop parading around like you’re some sort of god. I’m not about to allow my friend to die to some full of himself shithead!” Seba yelled.</p><p>“You talk about being gifted, but we worked hard to get to where we are now, you just refuse to accept that you don’t do the same. Now let him go before I smash your damn face in!” Seba yelled, anger seeping through him.</p><p>Yuko laughed.</p><p>“I’d like to see you stop me…” Yuko smiled.</p><p>Seba grabbed his hair, shaking around a small bit before dropping to the ground.</p><p>Seba let out a groan of pain, turning into a sharp yell.</p><p>A soft and mature voice echoed through the room.</p><p>“Your whole life you have believed in your capabilities….letting nothing stop you, no matter the amount of deception and controversy. Your confidence led you to this point today, and it will continue to lead you as a beacon of light. True power lies within, and within you is the power to change the tides of fate. I can grant you the power you so desire, but I need you to make a promise. A promise to embed into your mind what you desire in this life, and keep your desires in your heart until they are fulfilled...So tell me child, what is it that you want?” The voice echoed</p><p>“I...I want….” Seba groaned</p><p>“I want to be the best….I won’t let anyone stop me from that, and I want to help Kaio!” Seba screamed.</p><p>A ceramic red guitar formed on Seba’s chain necklace, and he shook his head, focused on me now.</p><p>Seba pointed to me.</p><p>“I’m not letting you show me up again...second place never fit me anyway.” He smirked.</p><p>“Now then, if all this monologuing is over, I’m ready to kick some ass.” Seba crushed the guitar in his hand.</p><p>“Come, Shuhasu!” Seba yelled</p><p>Behind seba formed a large silver figure of a human body, on the hands of the figure were large purple speaker outputs. The persona was wearing large purple roller skates with orange wheels. Over the back of the persona was a large, black double bodied guitar. The persona didn’t have a face, but long blonde hair running down its entire back.</p><p>Seba pulled a guitar that had just formed on his back out, wielding it like an axe.</p><p>“Come on then…” Seba said, grinning.</p><p>“Nonsense, dispose of him, and then remove the panda child.” Yuko sent his guards forward.</p><p>The guards came forward, towering over Seba. The guards transformed into large red soldiers riding horses, armed with spears.</p><p>Seba crushed the guitar necklace in his hand, Shuhasu stuck its hands out, sending strong blasts of wind at the soldiers, stopping them from moving any closer.</p><p>“You think it’s that simple...that I? Would go down that easy, you obviously need to learn your place old man.” Seba snapped, Shuhasu flew forwards and span around, ramming his roller skates against the soldiers, knocking them off their horses. </p><p>Seba walked up, guitar in hand.</p><p>The soldiers struggled to escape, but couldn’t once Seba’s persona pinned them down under his feet.</p><p>Seba lifted his guitar above his head, smashing it down on one of the enemies, turning it into black dust. He did the same to the remaining enemy, the threat now gone.</p><p>Seba pointed to Yuko.</p><p>“Your backups gone shithead. Now's the part where you beg for forgiveness.” Seba looked at Yuko, his eyes piercing like daggers.</p><p>“N-Not yet...the game can't be over yet.” Yuko pressed a button, poofing away in a cloud of smoke.</p><p>“Wait no, get back here! You asshole!” Seba yelled, coughing from all the smoke.</p><p>And with that...Seba had unlocked the same power as me, The power of his inner self, his persona.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Investigation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dammit, he got away!” Seba kicked the wall.</p><p>I slowly get up to my knees, holding my head. I stare at Seba in awe, to think he could hold such power…</p><p>“Ah shit! Are you alright man?” Seba grabbed my hand, helping me to my feet.</p><p>“Im fine. Are you okay?” I ask, more concerned about Seba for the current time.</p><p>“Okay? I’m fantastic, did you see me wreck house just now? I’m at the top of my game Kaio!” Seba gave a thumbs up, although he broke quite a sweat during the battle.</p><p>“As much as I want to believe you. You look exhausted, we should head back for the time being.” I say</p><p>“Are you kidding me? After all that you want to bail…?” Seba sighed.</p><p>“It’s wise for now, we aren’t operating at full capacity since that last fight.” I sigh as well, not liking the idea of retreating as much as Seba.</p><p>“Alright...if that's your call, then lets head back.” Seba nods, actually following my advice for once.</p><p>Me and Seba make our way back to the first floor, eyeing the large wheel once again.</p><p>“This thing took us back last time, so I’m guessing it's our way out this time too.” I say, walking up and grabbing the wheel.</p><p>“You ready?” I give Seba the warning.</p><p>“Yup.” He nods</p><p>I give the wheel a heavy spin, me and Seba being transported back to the shopping district.</p><p>Me and Seba fall flat on our butts again, getting up and panting heavily. The toll from that other world took a lot out on us in real life as well.</p><p>Seba put his hand on the wall, using it to help himself up. I just hop to my feet on my own, my head still hurting like hell.</p><p>“Uggh…” Seba groaned, seeming he was exhausted as I was the first time, he wobbled a bit and almost fell on me.</p><p>“Woah!” I caught him, helping him back upright.</p><p>“You good Seba?” I ask</p><p>“Just peachy…” He sighed, shaking his head a bit, trying to gain some energy.</p><p>“I’ll walk you home, I remember from last time.” I wrap Seba’s arm around me, letting him rest on me on the way to his home.</p><p>Seba gave me his key and I unlocked his door, leading him in and dropping him on the couch in his living room. He hit it with a hard thud, his body was kind of heavy to carry that long.</p><p>“S-Sorry!” I exclaim, checking if he was ok.</p><p>“It's fine…” He groaned, rolling over.</p><p>“Will you be ok…?” I ask</p><p>“I’ll be fine, you gotta get home. It’s getting late...plus if my parents see you with me, and I’m like this. They’ll think you got me wasted or something.” He sighed, giving me the green light to go.</p><p>“I...ok, just promise me you’ll tell me when you’re better okay?” I ask him to do so, still concerned.</p><p>“Jeez, stop worrying. It’s not like I’m dying.” Seba scoffed, waving me off.</p><p>I head home hesitantly, getting back before too late. I walk in, greeted by my dad who was at the table reading a newspaper.</p><p>“Oh, you’re back.” He set down the newspaper, smiling.</p><p>“Where are mom and Mitsue?” I ask, looking around and not seeing them.</p><p>“They’re out on a walk, Mitsue wanted to see the fireflies by the rivers.” He explained.</p><p>“Why didn’t you go with them…?” I ask</p><p>“Oh uh...I have a lot of work piled up, the company is….nevermind.” He shrugged it off.</p><p>I decide not to Pry, dad looked visibly stressed, I didn’t want to add to it by making him explain complicated stuff.</p><p>“Do you need any help with anything…?” I ask</p><p>“Oh, no I’ll be quite fine. You’re a good kid Kaio, I’m so glad you’ve made friends and are already doing so much with your time here.” My dad says, giving me a smile.</p><p>“Mhm…” I stay silent, still worried about my father.</p><p>“Oh, I see you’re wearing that charm I gave you.” My father points to the panda around my neck.</p><p>“Ah, yeah. It’s...very important to me.” I try not to disclaim all that me and Seba had seen, telling my family so would probably get me sent to a doctor.</p><p>“I still don’t know what it is, but it seems like it was meant for you. It suits you so well. I’m glad you treasure it. May it lead you to greatness Kaio.” My dad smiled, picking his paper back up</p><p>I can sense the appreciation my father has for my efforts.</p><p>I am thou, thou art I. Thou hast awoken a new chapter in the story of your life. </p><p>The many blessings that come from your newfound bond will be a key to your success and prosperity.</p><p>With the birth of the Hierophant Arcana, you have taken one step closer to turning the tides of life and reaching a profitable end.</p><p>These words echo deep in my heart, before I head to bed for the new day tomorrow.</p><p>The next morning goes normal, I wake up and get myself ready. I was slightly worried due to the fact that I had no sign of contact from Seba. My phone was silent, I guess it would just have to wait till I got to school. </p><p>I get in the car with my family and travel to school, when I got out, Seba was in front of the gate waving his arms at me.</p><p>“Kaioooo! Kaioooooooo!” He yelled</p><p>“Quite interesting friends you have Kaio.” Mitsue said, giggling and walking past him.</p><p>I walk up to Seba as soon as possible, trying to stop him from embarrassing us further.</p><p>“I’m not that far away, you don’t have to scream.” I say.</p><p>“Oh, sorry. Anyways, I’m back in top form. And ready to kick some ass!” His legs shook in excitement.</p><p>“You need to calm down…” I say.</p><p>“How can I be calm? I got some new sweet powers, I’m at the top of the world my friend! WE’RE at the top of the world!” Seba snickered, adjusting his Star shaped glasses.</p><p>“What in the fresh hell are you talking about?” A voice came from behind us.</p><p>It was Kamiko, the girl from the previous day, she stared down Seba and me with an intimidating look. As if her eyes were daggers cutting through us.</p><p>“Ahhh, Kamiko. So good to see you.” Seba smiled.</p><p>“Shut it small fry, what's this about kicking ass, and powers?” Kamiko questioned.</p><p>“Small fry? You’re shorter than me...whatever. Yeah I’m sure you’d like to know. Since when are you interested in what I do in my free time?” Seba crossed his arms, looking away.</p><p>“You peak my interest when you talk about beating someone up, anything else you do I couldn’t care less about.” She kept it blunt, crossing her arms as well.</p><p>“Well, if you must know, me and Kaio have been up to some really cool things, but I wouldn’t expect you to understand.” Seba smirked.</p><p>I make a motion telling Seba to zip it, not wanting him to go any further.</p><p>“Wouldn’t understand huh? Try me.” Kamiko stepped forwards, closing in closer to Seba.</p><p>“Whoa Whoa! No need to be so forceful. Basically me and Kaio are like godsends with magical powers and we go into a fake version of our school to fight evil and shoot fire at things.” Seba smiled, completely confident in what he just said.</p><p>“What in the everloving god are you smoking?” Kamiko said, staring at Seba like he was braindead.</p><p>Kamiko turned to me, frowning</p><p>“I feel bad for every second you have to spend with this physical embodiment of annoyance.” </p><p>Kamiko walked off, heading to her class.</p><p>“What’s wrong with you.” I say, leaving it at that.</p><p>“What? I just told the truth!” He sighed, putting a hand on his hip.</p><p>“That's your exact problem.” I sigh, heading into the school, going to my homeroom.</p><p>Classes went by as normal, a couple kids acted up and went on about the recent lottery winners, but were soon settled down. There was a test coming up soon for our history class, which worried Seba. After all our lessons, we made it to lunch. Me and Seba were the last ones in our homeroom, silently looking at the front of the class.</p><p>“So uh….what now?” Seba asked, poking my shoulder.</p><p>I was deep in thought about Lumine, wondering what she had meant about getting her family back. And what she said about gaining strength through others...she had meant Seba right?</p><p>“Huh...oh.” I turn to him.</p><p>“I don’t know, I think we should spend some time outside of that world to find out some things, we’ve been going in blind the past days, and we almost died twice. We can’t depend on awakening those things twenty four seven.” I sigh.</p><p>“I doubt we’ll find anything we haven’t already looked for. Everythings turned up dry in this place…” Seba frowned.</p><p>Seba perked up, snapping his fingers. </p><p>“Yo I got it, one of us should talk with Mr.Yuko, see if there's some shit he knows in real life.” Seba said</p><p>“That’s not a bad idea, he’s obviously the key to some of this…” I say</p><p>“And the other can take the school, asking around if anyones seen anything weird or heard anything.” Seba said, giving a thumbs up.</p><p>“And where do you suppose we start?” I ask.</p><p>“Uh...the third floor, they know lots of stuff up there.” Seba smiled.</p><p>“You just want to look at all the third years…” I sigh.</p><p>“That's just an added bonus o’ friend of mine.” Seba said, smirking.</p><p>“I’ll be taking the third floor then.” I smile, standing up and patting him on the back.</p><p>“You’re an ass…” Seba muttered, crossing his arms.</p><p>“You can schedule a talk with Mr.Yuko, just don’t be too suspicious…none of that godsend stuff from earlier.” I sigh, hating that I even have to tell him to not do that.</p><p>“Can’t believe you’re doubting me. You should know me by now, smooth as butter baby!” Seba snickered, standing up.</p><p>“Right…” I mutter.</p><p>“Three two one break!” Seba yelled, running off.</p><p>“Bye…?” I scoff, making my way to the third floor.</p><p>The third floor was a lot more organized than our floor, people weren't running around and screaming...although most of the screaming and running was usually Seba. People stood around idly chatting with each other, most were in large groups, I saw a familiar face though. Kamiko was sitting on a stool, wrapping a bandage around her wrist.</p><p>I walk up to Kamiko to start the investigation with a familiar face...who knows if that would even make it easier.</p><p>“Hey Kamiko.” I say</p><p>“Huh? What do you wa- Oh, its you.” She says, looking disappointed.</p><p>“Were you expecting someone else…?” I ask, lightly raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Maybe, what’s it to you new kid?” She snarled.</p><p>“Easy...I’m just asking. I have a couple of questions for you.” I say.</p><p>“You sound like the police, am I in trouble? Cause if so I didn’t do it, c-certain.” Kamiko says, a bit nervous</p><p>“I...anyways. Have you seen anything weird around the school lately?” I ask, deciding to go straightforward with Kamiko.</p><p>“I saw a dude run around the track field with basketballs under his shirt...but that’s about it, why?” Kamiko asked.</p><p>“No reason...just wondering, and you haven’t seen any like...weird walls, or teachers acting weird?” I ask, trying to not sound crazy in front of Kamiko.</p><p>“Are you okay? You’ve been hanging with that dumbass Seba for a while, did he deep fry your brain or something?” Kamiko crossed her arms, leaning back.</p><p>“No, this isn’t about him. What’s with you two anyways?” I ask.</p><p>“You two, eugh...don’t phrase it like that. That asshole has been on my nerves ever since middle school, just hate everything about him.” She said, being brutally honest.<br/>“Everything?” I raise my eyebrow again.</p><p>“You’re telling me you don't feel physical pain every moment you’re around him?” Kamiko scoffed.</p><p>“He can be troublesome at times, but I have no real quarrels with him.” I shrug.</p><p>“You must have some low standards new kid…” She sighed.</p><p>“But to answer your stupid question, no. I haven’t seen any weird “walls” or teachers being shady. Are we done here now?” Kamiko said sternly.</p><p>“I guess so…” I sigh.</p><p>“Shoo, I got stuff to do.” She waved me off, going back to wrapping her arms.</p><p>And shoo I did, walking away from Kamiko at a fast pace. I could see where the slight fear factor came from. That...wasn’t the most enjoyable conversation.</p><p>“One down...a whole lot more to go.” I sigh, leaning against the wall and looking around for who to talk to next.</p><p>I looked through the window to the A-3 Homeroom, seeing Estelle sitting by herself in the middle of the classroom. I hadn’t spoken to her in a while...I had gotten caught up in this whole thing about personas, I decided it would be nice if I went and had a conversation with her.</p><p>I slid open the door to the A-3 Homeroom and walked in.</p><p>Estelles head jolted towards the door at the sound of it sliding open, she looked at me and let out a relieved sigh.</p><p>“Oh...Kaio” She smiled.</p><p>“Hey Estelle.” I smile , walking up to her.</p><p>“Can I help you…?” She asked, looking away from me, mostly staring at her food.</p><p>“Not really, I just came to say hi. Why are you eating alone…?” I ask, looking around the empty classroom.</p><p>“Oh um...I just prefer eating alone is all.” Estelle rubbed her shoulder, fiddling with the food in her bento box.</p><p>“Hm…” I pull out the chair to the desk next to her.</p><p>“Do you mind if I sit with you?” I ask</p><p>“If that’s what you want…” She placed a hand on her face, trying to cover it up.</p><p>I took a seat next to her, blowing some air out of my mouth in a deep sigh.</p><p>“Hey Estelle?” I break the silence, asking her.</p><p>“Yes….?” She says softly.</p><p>“If you ever want to spend lunch with Me or Seba, we’re just downstairs y'know.” I lightly smile.</p><p>“Spend lunch...with you?” She muttered to herself, setting her hand down.</p><p>“Are you sure…?” She asks.</p><p>“Positive...In fact, I could cook us all something, I’m a bit of a cook at home. I’m not the best yet, but my family says I’m well on my way. So how about it?” I ask.</p><p>“That….sounds lovely.” Her voice breaks a little, she coughs trying to cover it up.</p><p>“Alright then, it's settled. Just meet me and Seba in our homeroom, B-2. Got it?” I smile.</p><p>“Yes...I’ll be there.” Estelle says, softly smiling.</p><p>“Great, it's a plan then.” I nod.</p><p>Estelle’s mouth opened, about to say something before interrupted by the intercom.</p><p>“Will Kaio Kuwabara please come to the front office, Kaio Kuwabara to the front office. Thank you.” The intercom said, before shutting off with a screech.</p><p>“You better go…” Estelle said, frowning and going back to her food.</p><p>“Yeah, see you later.” I scoot out of my chair, making my way to the office.</p><p>What in god’s name did Seba do this time…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ramen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I scuffle down the stairs and head into the principal's office with a bad feeling throughout my entire body, then again it was my fault for putting Seba in charge of something this important. Maybe I should have just let him take the third floor after all.</p>
<p>I hesitantly open the door and see Mr.Yuko at his desk, staring at Seba, his arms crossed. </p>
<p>“Take a seat Kuwabara.” Mr.Yuko said, gesturing to a chair.</p>
<p>I do as he says, waiting for what he has to say to me...or us in this scenario.</p>
<p>Mr Yuko cleared his throat and began to speak, staring at me directly.</p>
<p>“Seba here has said some interesting things concerning you and me.” He said sternly.</p>
<p>“Oh, what did he say?” I ask.</p>
<p>“The boy seems to have gotten it in his crazy head that I have it out for you two...says I attacked you, in this very school no less.” Mr Yuko huffed, looking over at Seba.</p>
<p>“I’m telling the truth, you know it too! Don’t act dumb!” Seba shouted.</p>
<p>“Seba, cut it out.” I say, letting out a deep sigh.</p>
<p>“I honestly don’t know what he’s talking about...but I know he’s been stressed about some schoolwork.” I try to shift the accusation Seba said off of him.</p>
<p>“What, I haven’t be- Ow!”</p>
<p>A swift kick to Seba’s ankle shuts him up easily.</p>
<p>“Y-Yeah, Schoolwork...thats it.” Seba mumbles, staring at the floor.</p>
<p>“Well, I was unaware...You know you’re welcome to come to me anytime with those concerns Seba. But this kind of outlashing is unnecessary.” Mr Yuko said, standing up and picking up his phone.</p>
<p>“So is Seba in trouble…?” I ask.</p>
<p>“Trouble….? No, I’ll let it slide this time. But due to rules I will have to schedule him a meeting with Mrs.Ahmya.” He says, dialing the phone.</p>
<p>“No no! You’re shitting me!” Seba shouted, standing up quickly.</p>
<p>“Who’s Mrs.Ahmya?” I ask.</p>
<p>“Mrs.Ahmya is your school counselor, It’s clear that Seba could use a meeting or two to talk about his school issues, and me...attacking him?” Mr Yuko started the call with Mrs.Ahmya.</p>
<p>“Yes, hello. I’m here with Enomoto-Kun. I’m wondering if you have a free period this week to talk with him?” Mr.Yuko asked.</p>
<p>“Oh that's great, I’m sure he’s looking forward to it, goodbye.” Mr.Yuko hangs up with a light chuckle.</p>
<p>“You’ll be called in later this week, you boys are free to leave now.” He gestured us to leave his office.</p>
<p>I tug on Seba’s sleeve and basically drag him out with me before he can make things worse.</p>
<p>“Listen man, I was tryna ask him questions and he was being a dick about it.” Seba said.</p>
<p>“Just...drop it for now, the damage is done. You’re lucky you didn’t get suspended or anything worse.” I sigh.</p>
<p>“Did you get anything from your trip at least?” Seba asked.</p>
<p>“Nothing useful.” I sigh.</p>
<p>“So we’ve gotten a total of…zero helpful things. God dammit.” Seba said, ramming his shoe against the wood wall.</p>
<p>“You gotta be more careful, we can't operate if you get more appointments with the counselor. Just try and keep your cool from now on, okay?” I say.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll try...I just hate how little information we have, we’re just running in circles at this point.” Seba said.</p>
<p>“Circles would indicate that we had anything to start with.” I say.</p>
<p>“You’re really not helping.” Seba scoffed, although he couldn’t help but laugh.</p>
<p>“Tell you what, we can go somewhere to eat after school. We’ve just gotta settle down and really think, that's all. And we can't think on an empty stomach right?” I smile, trying to cheer up Seba.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that might be good for us, there's a kickass ramen place near the school actually, most of the kids hang out there after school.” Seba perked up, his spirits rising.</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan then.” I smile and nod to Seba.</p>
<p>Just as that happened, the bell for the rest of our classes went off, it seems we wasted a lot of time asking around. With the bell me and Seba went off and did the rest of our classes.</p>
<p>After school I met up with Seba outside the front gate, his posture was all slouched, he seemed exhausted.</p>
<p>“You good man?” I ask, pushing my glasses up and leaning against the gate with him.</p>
<p>“Im fine, it’s just been a shitshow all day, it pisses me off just standing by yknow?” Seba sighed, burying his hands into his pockets and kicking the ground lightly. </p>
<p>“I actually do know what you mean...the feeling of helplessness, it sucks. But we can’t put this all on ourselves, we’re still new to this. Mental health is important, especially if we’re gonna continue doing this stuff.” I say.</p>
<p>“As much as I wanna argue with you, you’re right most of the time. So I’ll take your word for it. Yeah….a me day sounds good, it just means we’ll be more fired up for tomorrow's investigation!” Seba threw his fist in the air, smiling.</p>
<p>“What are you two dumbasses talking about…?” Kamiko walked up, her bag over her shoulder. Seems she was heading off for the day as well.</p>
<p>“Oh, the lovely Kamiko. Don’t you got practice today?” Seba tilted his head slightly, putting his fingers to his chin.</p>
<p>Kamiko let out a long winded sigh.</p>
<p>“Don’t ever refer to me as that ever again. And practice was cancelled, some guys in suits are looking at the Gym structure to see if it's up to code. So I gotta go home early today.” She blew some air out, obviously frustrated.</p>
<p>“Yknow, my dear friend Kaio told me something, sometimes it's important to have a day for yourself y'know. I get you’re like the best player on the team or whatever. But you won't die if you miss a practice.”</p>
<p>“Of course Kaio said it, you couldn’t come up with something like that yourself. And unlike you Seba, I don’t parade around saying I’m the best without any evidence, I have to prove it. And proving yourself means you don’t get many “me” days.” She scoffed.</p>
<p>“You’re cold...Ice cold. But it must be all that stress, so I’ll let it slide this time.” He smirked.</p>
<p>“Anyways, me and Kaio are off to Seibori Ramen, see you later.” He waved her off.</p>
<p>“Seibori? That place has got some good stuff! You’re taking me with you, and you’re paying for me.” She perked up at the talk of food</p>
<p>“What, hell no I’m not paying for you! What makes you think I would!” Seba shouted.</p>
<p>“Cause, I heard that you got a meeting with the counselor. And if you don’t take me with, I might tell her about all that stuff you said at the gate. Godsend, magical powers. That would definitely land you in some kind of psych ward.” Kamiko smirked, resting her hands on her hips.</p>
<p>“I- how do people already know…” Seba sighed, more disappointed than angry now.</p>
<p>Kamiko turned to me. </p>
<p>“You got any objections?” She asked</p>
<p>“Not really...I’m not the one paying for you.” I tried not to smile at that, but it happened anyways.</p>
<p>“Then let's go, what are we waiting for dweebs?” Kamiko started running to the ramen place.</p>
<p>“She seems excited.” I snicker.</p>
<p>“Can’t believe I’m being blackmailed...and by her of all people…” Seba sighed, following after her.<br/>With a shrug I came along too.</p>
<p>Once in the building, a wave of heat hit my face. The ramen shop was bustling with business. As Seba said, there was a lot of students from Kikai in the shop. The workers were making food at a fast pace, but still managing to keep up and provide good service to the customers. Kamiko was already in a corner booth, Me and Seba went over and sat down across from her.</p>
<p>“I’m surprised you didn’t sit by me Seba, after all I’m so “lovely” right?” Kamiko chuckled.</p>
<p>“You’re an evil woman.” Seba crossed his arms and turned, resting his feet on the wood seating.</p>
<p>“Ooo what should I get, maybe three or four things off the menu.” Kamiko said, her eyes bolting across the menu.</p>
<p>“You got a 500 yen limit.” Seba said, scoffing.</p>
<p>“How many trips to the counselor do you think I can buy with 500 yen Seba?” She smiled.</p>
<p>“Fine! 1500 Yen, just keep your yap shut ok? Some of my friends are here. It's embarrassing enough being seen with you.” He sighed, letting her have what she wanted.</p>
<p>A worker came over and took our orders. I got something small, and a side meal to take home to Mitsue. Seba got a large beef bowl...Kamiko got most of the menu.</p>
<p>Our food came out fairly quickly, Kamiko beginning to shovel food into her face, she stopped with a mouthful and looked at me.</p>
<p>“So, how's Kikai treating you so far Kaio?” She said, looking back down at her bowl while I was going to respond</p>
<p>“Oh...me, Uh. I got no complaints so far. People aren’t rude or anything. The staff is nice.” I shrug.</p>
<p>“I’m surprised you haven’t had it too rough yet, you forgot your uniform, got caught hanging with Estelle. Back then I woulda given you a wedgie for all that.” She snorted, slurping down more noodles.</p>
<p>“Yeah...that girl gives me the chills sometimes. It's like she's staring into my soul or something.” Seba shivered.</p>
<p>“She’s nice...we talk sometimes.” I shrug again.</p>
<p>“Kaio, don’t tell me, you’ve been flirting with her!” Seba’s face transformed into a huge grin.</p>
<p>“N-No, how do you go from talking to that?” I blush in embarrassment, he was clearly wrong. But his sudden outburst caught me by surprise. </p>
<p>“Oh Kaio! Let us talk with our lips!” Seba exclaimed.</p>
<p>“You have no idea what you’re talking about.” I sigh.</p>
<p>“Leave him alone Seba, he’s clearly in love, let him work through it.” Kamiko said, snickering at the end.</p>
<p>“You guys are the worst.” I rest my forehead on the table.</p>
<p>“C'mon man, we’re just messing with you. Even if you did like this girl, at least you got good taste.” Seba chuckled, eating a bit of his food.</p>
<p>Seba dropped his chopsticks and sighed, looking at Kamiko.</p>
<p>“How the hell have you already gone through two bowls?” Seba exclaimed in shock.</p>
<p>“My eating speed is none of your concern dillweed.” She said, mouth stuffed with food.</p>
<p>“I paid for it!” Seba shouted.</p>
<p>Kamiko took a spice packet and threw it at Seba’s forehead, continuing to eat.</p>
<p>I snicker lightly, the packet smacking right where she was aiming.</p>
<p>Kamiko finished her third bowl and plopped it down on the table, wiping her mouth.</p>
<p>“Well as much as I love hanging out with you Seba.” She rolled her eyes, obviously being sarcastic.</p>
<p>“I gotta jet, I have actual things to be doing.” Kamiko bolted up and grabbed her bag, jogging out of the shop.</p>
<p>“B-Bye?” I said, the wind of her running speed blowing my hair a little.</p>
<p>“She pisses me off sometimes.” Seba sighed, sliding his back further down the wall, his shoes lightly touching me.</p>
<p>“I’ve got no problems with her so far.” I smiled, messing around with my food.\</p>
<p>“The namecalling and stuff doesn’t bother you..?” He asked.</p>
<p>“I grew up with a sister, I’ve kind of been through all the names in the book by this point.” I shrug.</p>
<p>“Oh...Im the only kid in our family, so I guess I can’t see where you’re coming from. Kamiko has a twin sister, So I guess she gets it from her or something.” Seba rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“We should probably get going soon, we have a test for history tomorrow. And I kinda wanna study…” I say.</p>
<p>“Test? Oh shit...I totally forgot. All this sleuthing kinda made me forget we’re actually in a school. I gotta study too.” Seba sat normal so I could get out.</p>
<p>I scooted out of the seat and let Seba out.</p>
<p>“Alright Kaio, let's do our best tomorrow, I’m totally gonna ace that test!” Seba said in high spirits.</p>
<p>“You got it.” I gave Seba a little high five, then he headed home.</p>
<p>I Followed out with Seba, making my way home as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Test Taking and The Velvet Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I eventually get home and am welcomed home by Mitsue, it seems nobody was home except for her.</p><p>“Welcome home bro, have a good day?” Mitsue smiled, flipping through a magazine on the couch.</p><p>“It was entertaining to say the least. Where are mom and dad at?” I ask, looking around.</p><p>“Moms off running some errands, dad got held back at work. He won’t be getting home until really late.” Mitsue let out an audible sigh and continued flipping through her magazine.</p><p>“How long have you been home alone..?” I ask</p><p>“I came home right as school ended, mom left like thirty minutes after that, so pretty much the whole day.” Mitsue shrugged.</p><p>“Ah, I’m sorry...that sounds rough.” I say</p><p>I rub my arm silently and let out a big huff, I hated to see my sister this down.</p><p>I walk over and take a seat on the couch next to Mitsue.</p><p>“I got you this, although it's a bit cold now.” </p><p>I hold out the beef bowl I got for Mitsue.</p><p>“Aw, Kaio. You didn’t have to do that.” Mitsue gently took it from my hand and set it on the table, giving me a huge smile. </p><p>“Hey uh...Is it just me or have we not talked in a while?” I ask, a bit nervous of her response.</p><p>“Oh...I guess you’re right. We’ve kind of been having our own lives in school. We haven’t sat down and had a real talk in a while huh.” She put a finger to her chin, thinking.</p><p>“That's my bad, I’ve been running around with Seba and getting pulled into all sorts of stuff.” I chuckle.</p><p>“Are you getting into trouble Kaio? Dad would be so ashamed!” Mitsue giggled.<br/>“Hey, don’t worry though. I’m not gonna forget about you anytime soon. Not that I even could, I’m pretty sure you would bother me every day until I started talking to you again.” I say, trying to phrase it as a compliment.</p><p>“Yup, let's stay close from now on though. The move was rough, and school starting hasn’t helped much...but we’re gonna stay best brother and sis.” Mitsue smiled.</p><p>I can feel Mitsue’s sisterly love for me radiating.</p><p>I am thou, thou art I. Thou hast awoken a new chapter in the story of your life. </p><p>The many blessings that come from your newfound bond will be a key to your success and prosperity.</p><p>With the birth of the Star Arcana, you have taken one step closer to turning the tides of life and reaching a profitable end.</p><p>“Heyyyy, shouldn’t you be studying? You got a test tomorrow!” Mitsue put her hands on her hips.</p><p>“You have the test too, what's your excuse?” I scoff</p><p>“I was just taking a break, t-thats all.” Mitsue’s face went a deep red in embarrassment.</p><p>The night continues with Me and Mitsue helping each other study for the history test tomorrow, we share some laughs and stories. Once confident that we have the material down, we head to bed.</p><p>With a heavy feeling of stone and bricks pressing into my back, I’m once again inside of the place known as the Velvet Room. I get up, the idea running through my head that I might have to get used to waking up on piles of bricks.<br/>I rub my back in pain and look around for Lumine. She’s over by some large shelves, trying to repair them back to their original state.</p><p>I head over and lightly tap her on her shoulder, as she is focused on her work.</p><p>“Oh! Kaio!” Lumine jumped at me tapping her shoulder, but took a deep breath and recollected herself.</p><p>“I thought it would be a while before you would show...With everything broken, I can’t seem to connect with you in the real world as easily…” Lumine sighed.</p><p>“You mean you can see what I’m doing when I’m not in the Velvet Room..?” I ask.</p><p>“As your personal assistant, It is my duty to make sure you keep on the path to victory. So your real life, as well as your Velvet Room life are important to me. However, with the Velvet Room in its current state...everything seems to be coming to me a bit late.” Lumine frowned.</p><p>“You must be here because of your friend, correct?” Lumine asked.</p><p>“I didn’t come here out of my free will, and if I did...I didn’t really mean to.” I shrug.</p><p>“Ah...that’s correct. Your tie between the physical world and your Velvet Room hasn’t been constructed yet. Come with me.” Lumine said, starting to walk to another room of the broken down building.</p><p>I followed Lumine, and in the room was a large frame for a door, colored velvet blue, figures.</p><p>“Before when you first visited, this door was unfixable. But now you have created strong ties to both the physical and world of personas. I think we may be able to open it. Please stand back.” Lumine said.</p><p>I did as she said, taking a couple steps back.</p><p>Lumine held out her hand and light blue rays shot into the frame of the door, the door became a glowing solid blue door now, instead of just a frame. Lumine readjusted her back and turned to me.</p><p>“It is complete.” Lumine smiled.</p><p>“What exactly did you do…?” I ask.</p><p>“It’s hard to explain the science of it. I’ll just explain it this way. The bonds you have created in the real world, as well as the power of your Persona you have in the shadow world. Grant me powers in your velvet room. The velvet room is sort of like a segment of your own mind, catered especially to you. So the more power you have Kaio, the more I am granted as well.” She took a deep breath after spewing all of those words.</p><p>“So...If it's catered to me, why is it all broken down..? Did I secretly want that or something?” I look around, kicking a few rocks out of the way.</p><p>“Oh dear, I hope not! I unfortunately cannot alter the form of the room itself, most I can do as of now is sweep…” She frowned.</p><p>“Since the velvet room is specifically formed around you, the shape must change with your personal growth of mindset. Why it is broken down as of now, I have no clue. But I believe it will repair itself if you continue to form bonds, and strengthen your persona.” Lumine said, trying to be hopeful.</p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner...it must hurt not being able to see your friends right now…” I frown.</p><p>“There’s nothing to be sorry for Kaio. You promised you would help me, and you have not lied. As long as you continue down the path you choose with your determination. You will never have to be sorry. My job is to assist you in your ventures. I have asked so much of you, it warms my heart that you have chosen to help me. So never be sorry Kaio. We’re in this together.” Lumine smiled, resting a hand on her heart.</p><p>I merely smile at her kind words, and nod. Accepting her appreciation. I then turn to the door she magically turned glowy.</p><p>“So um...what exactly is this door?” I ask</p><p>“Oh, my apologies. We got a bit off track…” She cleared her throat</p><p>“This door is a link between your world and mine, so in simplified terms. This door will appear on both sides of our worlds, although I cannot pinpoint the exact location of it in the real world...but when you find it. It will allow you to come here of free will, and you won’t have to wake up on bricks anymore.” She smiled.</p><p>“That's actually very helpful, and those haven’t been doing a miracle on my back...so it works out.” I smile.</p><p>“So once you pinpoint that door, you will be able to freely come to me with any questions or concerns you may have at the moment.” She smiled.</p><p>“That's...very kind of you.” I look down at my shoes, sighing.</p><p>“I’m gonna be honest Lumine...I don’t know what to do next.” I lean against the wall.</p><p>“My powers of helping you are very limited right now...But what I can see as of now is…” Lumine closed her eyes, trying to see something with her mind.</p><p>“There is someone in the alternate version of your school...I can’t tell who….or what. But you two are not the only ones in there. The power coming from them is...weird.” Lumine shivered.</p><p>“But I would start there Kaio...best of luck to you.” She smiled.</p><p>“Ah.” Lumine pulled out a stopwatch.</p><p>“Our time is up for now, you must return to your realm now. Farewell until next time Kaio.” Lumine smiled, waving me off…as I slowly drifted back into the real world.</p><p>I woke up and saw my phone flashing, so I went and turned it on to see what was up.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------<br/>[Seba: Yooo]<br/>[Seba: u rdy for the test 2day?]<br/>[Seba: I couldn’t sleeep.]<br/>[Seba: Thinking bout personas n shit]<br/>[Seba: Ah ur probably sleepin, see you at school]<br/>--------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Oh god…” I sigh, getting ready for school and heading there with Mitsue, a pretty uneventful morning.</p><p>I got to school and went into my homeroom, I saw Seba and Estelle in there.</p><p>I walked up to Seba and sat by him.</p><p>“Hey uh...Why is Estelle in here, isn’t she a third year…?” I ask.</p><p>“Huh…? No. She just hangs around the third floor cause she’s weird or something. She's actually in A-2 with us, just think she's embarrassed to be associated with us or something like that.” Seba shrugged, sliding down in his chair.</p><p>“Oh goddddddddd I am not ready for this…” Seba sighed, shoving his face into his hands.</p><p>“What happened to you saying you were gonna ace it…?” I ask.</p><p>“That was before I didn’t get any sleep, or study at all…” Seba groaned.</p><p>“I don’t suppose you’ll give me the answers.” Seba smirked.</p><p>“Yeah...not a chance.” I smirk, getting out some writing utensils for the test.</p><p>“Why do we even have to learn about U.S history, we live in Japan, it doesn’t apply to us! It doesn’t matter that Abraham Lincoln sailed the sea in 1872 or whatever.” Seba shook his head.</p><p>“I’m like 100% sure not a single thing you just said is accurate.” I shake my head and turn to my own desk.</p><p>Estelle walked up to my desk and sat down in the one to the right of me.</p><p>She silently played with her fingers, and then turned to me and Seba.</p><p>“Um...good luck on your test guys.” She nodded, turning away.</p><p>Mrs.Sakisho came in holding a large stack of papers, presumably tests.</p><p>“Good morning my lovely students! I hope you studied, because you know how rough this will look on a college application if you fail?” Mrs.Sakisho laughed, handing out the papers to all of us.<br/>Seba gulped, Estelle was quiet...and I was...confident?</p><p>We were given our allotted hour to finish the test. Me and Estelle finished somewhat early. At the very end of the hour, Seba finished his, with about a minute to spare. </p><p>Mrs.Sakisho and other students had left. Me, Seba and Estelle were still in the classroom.</p><p>“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.” Seba said, resting his head on the desk.</p><p>“You sound confident.” I say, chuckling.</p><p>I hear a little laugh coming from where Estelle was as well.</p><p>“That was all bullshit! It’s just stupid stuff about forming America, what have they ever even done?!” Seba slammed his fist on his desk. </p><p>“You’ll be ok, it's just one test.” I say, packing up my stuff</p><p>“That's easy for you to say, you probably got every single one right. It's those glasses...those damn glasses.” Seba groaned, standing up.</p><p>“I gotta go cool down, I’ll see you at lunch man.” Seba trailed off.</p><p>“I hope he did ok...he seems really worried.” Estelle said quietly, grabbing her bag and going out after him.</p><p>I grab my bag and look around, feeling confident in my test taking. And going about the rest of my day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Deal with Naoki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It soon became lunchtime. Me and Seba met up in the band room, just us two being in there for the time being. </p>
<p>“Yo.” Seba lightly waved, blowing some air out and sitting in a chair, slouched over. </p>
<p>“Something wrong…?” I ask.</p>
<p>“I totally blew the test, that's not normally like me y'know.” Seba shook his head.</p>
<p>“It’s not completely your fault...we’ve had a lot going on recently. If you stress over it, it's just a downward slope.” I take a seat next to him.</p>
<p>“Yeah...you’re right. So what's our next move?” Seba asked, leaning back in his chair.</p>
<p>I think back to what Lumine said about someone else being inside the other world. As much as I want to tell Seba about the velvet room...I feel like he's got enough on his mind as of now.</p>
<p>“I feel like we’ve overlooked something in the other school. Nothing’s showing up here as long as we have nothing to go off of. We can probably get a clear lead from inside the other school.” I say.</p>
<p>“Alright, it’s your call. So after school lets meet up at the music shop and head in. Just let your parents know you’ll be in late. Then it's showtime.” Seba smiled, nodding.</p>
<p>“Got it.” I nod as well, and me and Seba part ways until after school. We then met up at the instrument shop. I walk in and see Seba in the back. I also see a boy with a long green ponytail and a beret speaking to the man at the counter.</p>
<p>I overheard some of the conversation between the shop owner and the green haired boy.</p>
<p>“You don't understand mon amie...I am in dire need of a wooden pan flute, is there nothing you can do?” The green haired boy said.</p>
<p>“Yeah...I can’t help you there man. Maybe try a pawn shop?” The shop owner said, obviously just trying to get the kid to go away.</p>
<p>“Oh this brings much despair...how I could just break down...But thank you anyway mon amie.” The kid sighed, walking past me and out of the store.</p>
<p>I shrug it off and walk up to Seba.</p>
<p>“You ready?” I ask</p>
<p>“You kiddin, I’ve been itchin’ to get back in there ever since I got this!” Seba said, grabbing hold of the ceramic guitar on his gold chain necklace.</p>
<p>“That’s good to hear, let's get going.” </p>
<p>I walk out of the store with Seba, and utter the words quietly that have taken me and him to that place previously. With a few distorted feelings in both of our heads. We arrive at the fake school, the same unnerving warped walls and ruined atmosphere.</p>
<p>“This place is just slowly becoming a physical embodiment of bad memories…” Seba sighed, looking around.</p>
<p>“We should be fine for the time being...there's two of us. You got your persona under control right?” I look at him, asking.</p>
<p>“Yeah, of course! Not that I’ve used it since then...but I got it, put your faith in me.” Seba smiled, giving a reassuring nod.</p>
<p>“But what exactly are we looking for man…?” Seba asked, scratching his chin.</p>
<p>“I'm going off a hunch that it’s possible that we aren’t the only ones with access to this place. I managed to drag you in here, so maybe other people can come in here as well…” I look around.</p>
<p>“That’s a long stretch, especially since the only things we’ve seen so far are monsters...and a distorted version of our principal. But I guess it’s worth looking around for.” Seba said, giving a little shrug.</p>
<p>Just as me and Seba went to take a step forward, a bright yellow fox ran past our window of vision, and up to the second floor.</p>
<p>“What was that?!” Seba jumped back a little.</p>
<p>“I don’t think it was a monster...looked like a fox.” I Reply.</p>
<p>“How could an animal get trapped in here? Did you have a fox in your bag or something Kaio?” Seba asked.</p>
<p>“Not that I remember, let's head after it…” I say, making my way up the stairs.</p>
<p>Seba followed after me.</p>
<p>The second floor was crawling with monsters, the fox narrowly ran past two that were blocking a door at the end of the hallway, and the fox slipped through the door.</p>
<p>The fox disappearing drew the monster's attention towards me and Seba.</p>
<p>“Are you kidding me? It just ran past them!” Seba shouted.</p>
<p>The monsters started wiggling disturbingly, and turned into two small demonoid creatures with pitchforks.</p>
<p>“I got this Kaio, just stand back and watch.” Seba grinned, popping his fingers.</p>
<p>The monsters slowly inched towards me and Seba, I did as he said and stood back. Letting him do his Seba thing.</p>
<p>Seba gripped his necklace piece and crushed it in his hand. His persona appeared behind him.</p>
<p>“Lets go persona! Wipe them out, those ones!” Seba pointed to the two demons.</p>
<p>Sebas persona stuck out both of its hands and shot heavy gusts of wind out of its hand, the wind slicing through the enemies like they were blades. The monsters soon were left as nothing but black dust, and dropped to the ground and disappeared.</p>
<p>Seba dusted off his jacket.</p>
<p>“Too easy, where's the threats at?” Seba said, his persona disappearing.</p>
<p>“You done, or are you gonna keep boasting?” I ask.</p>
<p>“You’re a buzzkill...but yeah I’m done.” Seba said, walking towards the door the Fox went into.</p>
<p>Seba opened up the door and went in, and I followed shortly after. Once I closed the door, Seba and I looked around...There wasn’t anything in here.</p>
<p>“You’re telling me that thing just came in here and disappeared?” Seba said with a sigh, scratching the back of his head.</p>
<p>“They are nimble creatures, maybe it slipped out before we even got in.” I shrugged.</p>
<p>Seba checked under the front desk of the classroom once more before being rammed into by the fox, straight in the face.</p>
<p>With a yelp of pain, Seba fell back onto his butt, planted into the wood flooring.</p>
<p>“D-Damn it! Get it Kaio!” Seba shouted, rubbing his forehead.</p>
<p>Before I could even try, the fox just came up to me and hid behind my leg, staring at Seba through the space between my legs.</p>
<p>“Seems I don’t have to.” I said, looking down at the Fox.</p>
<p>“What the hell! Why does it go all ape on me?!” Seba shouted, getting to his feet.</p>
<p>“I think it’s just scared or something, you startled it.” I sigh</p>
<p>Suddenly a deep female voice came from the foxes location.</p>
<p>“Scared isn’t exactly what I’d define it as.” The voice said.</p>
<p>“Then what would you define it as- Wait what?!” Seba threw himself back in shock.</p>
<p>“Did that thing just speak?!” Seba stared in the foxes direction.</p>
<p>I stepped aside from the fox, eyeing it as well.</p>
<p>“What? You’re staring at me like some sort of pervert. Is a lady not allowed to speak her mind?” The fox said.</p>
<p>“It’s mouth is definitely moving....that’s it all right.” Seba gulped.<br/>“So you can talk. Not the strangest thing we’ve seen so far.” I say</p>
<p>“Is this not normal from where you come from?” The fox tilted it’s head.</p>
<p>“Nowhere near damn normal! You got some explaining to do!” Seba shouted.</p>
<p>“You’re interrogating foxes now?” I ask.</p>
<p>“M-Maybe I am! What about it?!” Seba said defensively.</p>
<p>“Just glad to see you’re following your dreams.” I say, rolling my eyes.</p>
<p>“Hey! For all you know, It could be another one of those goo monsters!” Seba huffed.</p>
<p>“Oh I’m certainly not a shadow, and I’m offended you would even think of me as such.” The fox shook its head.</p>
<p>“Shadow?” I cut in.</p>
<p>“These monsters you speak of, shadows is what I call them.” The fox nodded.</p>
<p>“Better term than goo monster I guess.” I shrug.</p>
<p>“You’re way too damn calm about this whole thing!” Seba stomped his foot.</p>
<p>“Considering the fact we both have magical powers and now fight monsters on the regular, I think we’re past the point of freaking out due to a talking fox.” I push up my glasses and lean against a desk.</p>
<p>“Ah, finally. Somebody with some sense, and quite the looker too.” The fox yipped happily.</p>
<p>“This is insane…” Seba sighed.</p>
<p>“But I do agree with Seba, I have a few questions. Like what's a talking fox even doing here?” I ask.</p>
<p>“Oh honey, I’ve been here for the longest time. Longer than you could imagine. I should be asking you that question.” The fox hopped onto a desk, sitting down.</p>
<p>“Hey, we’re the one asking questions! You better answer them!” Seba shouted from across the classroom.</p>
<p>“Put yourself in my shoes. As someone who’s been a longtime resident in this distorted school, two schoolkids show up and start causing chaos and throwing fire everywhere. That will raise a few questions from me as well now won’t it honey?” The fox grinned.</p>
<p>“W-Well..I guess.” Seba sighed once more.</p>
<p>“We just happened to show up by coincidence one day and we’ve been venturing in more often to try and figure more things out. We didn’t mean to intrude, but it seems things are messed up here with or without us. But then again we don’t know how long this place has even existed.” I shrug.</p>
<p>“Well, I have a proposition for you.” The fox turned to me.</p>
<p>“Just for him?! What about me?” Seba scowled.</p>
<p>“Shush honey, the adults are talking.” The fox put a paw up in Seba’s direction.</p>
<p>“I’m listening.” I say, going back to my normal posture, getting off the desk.</p>
<p>“Seeing as you two have personas, and yes I’m well aware of them. I would like to ask you for some...physical providence.” The fox nodded.<br/>“You know about personas?” Seba’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>“What are you getting at?” I raise an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“I actually own a persona, but a few days before you two made your little appearances. I seemed to have been sealed away from my power. I’m estimating it's because the number of shadows and their force has been drastically increasing by the day. At this rate I’ll never be able to get my persona back.” The fox frowned.</p>
<p>“Unless?” I say</p>
<p>“Unless the core of the distortion is destroyed. The very heart of the building you’re in. I’m sure you’ve seen it. The area behind multiple locks. Unfortunately there are too many shadows for me to have a crack at it myself, but with your help I imagine it will be lickety split easy. Especially for a big strong man such as yourself.” The fox smiled.</p>
<p>“Woah woah woah! You know we gotta both be in on this right? Stop sellin to just him!” Seba frowned.</p>
<p>“So once the “core” of this place is busted. What happens exactly?” I ask.</p>
<p>“My ideas of your intentions are unknown. If you’re here for answers, that’s where you’ll find them. But as for me. Once the shadow presence is diminished I’ll be able to regain my persona, and this place will be destroyed, left to haunt nobody.” The fox nodded.</p>
<p>“If this place goes bam, what the hell happens to you then dumbass?” Seba crossed his arms.</p>
<p>“I can estimate there are multiple places such as this in the alternate reality from wherever you two come from. This isn’t a once in a lifetime occurrence. Shadows are everywhere, this just happens to be one of the say….hotspots?” The fox said.<br/>“So what’s in it for us then?” Seba huffed.</p>
<p>“Are you deaf boy? My knowledge is going to you to help you get to that door and figure out what you must know. I’m simply asking you to do what you were going to do anyways, but with just a little extra help from little ol me.” The fox smiled at Seba.</p>
<p>“It’s not the worst idea.” I turn to Seba.</p>
<p>“You kidding me? You’re just trusting this thing?” He looked visibly angry.</p>
<p>“It’s not like we have much choice, any more info than we have now is a godsend in its own right. Plus, if you want to think of it in this way, she’s just tagging along for what we’re doing technically.” I nod.</p>
<p>“I-I mean...I guess that’s right, we were gonna do it anyways.” Seba sighed.</p>
<p>“Whatever helps you sleep at night. I’m assuming we have a deal.” The fox stuck out its paw. </p>
<p>“We do.” I shook its hand.</p>
<p>“It’s common courtesy to at least give a name before asking two strangers to do your bidding.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re right. Im Naoki, pleasure doing business with you.” The fox grinned once more, showing its fangs.</p>
<p>“So will we be okay to head back to our world to recuperate, will you be fine?” I ask</p>
<p>“I’ve survived this long after all, I’m not as fragile as you think.” Naoki said with a wink.</p>
<p>“We’ll be heading back then to get fully ready then. I’m guessing our next venture will be a long one.” I scratch the back of my head.</p>
<p>“You serious? We just barely got back in!” Seba shouted in frustration.</p>
<p>“No, he’s right. As of now you’re very unprepared. Even those strong muscles won’t carry you two for long. Come back once you know for sure you’re in for the long haul. I’ll be waiting.” The Fox said with a nod.</p>
<p>With a mutual nod between me and Seba, we went back to the real world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>